


The Stranger

by A1A1A1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1A1A1/pseuds/A1A1A1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger comes to Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The Stranger

 

On a Wednesday, the world was previewed to a Presidential announcement to come later that early evening. The announcement was rolled out during the morning through morning shows and online. It was obviously not an emergency, but instead teased as a ‘scientific discovery’.

An unprecedented number of viewers found themselves in front of their televisions or computers to view the announcement. News outlets and online commentators had been wagering all day about the details of the secretive news. Was it space, a cure for cancer or one of the other far ranging unbelievable scenarios?

The public watched as the President approached the podium. Some of the viewers immediately noted there was no press in attendance The President gave the usual greetings to the country and world at large. After a significant pause he spoke to the heart of the matter.

My fellow Americans: Today I am announcing for the first time a fantastic new discovery that has been known to your government for some time. It has also been known by National Academy of Science personnel as well as key members of Congress. For years, we have sought answers to the universe by looking into the farthest reaches of space to the smallest building blocks of all creation. A little over a year ago, though, a gift fell into our laps that would perhaps answer more questions. To give us more answers. 

The gift comes to us in the form of a man. An American, in fact. Jack McCallen is the name of the man whom you will get to know very soon. He has been blessed, or cursed, as some may think, with a fantastic ability to spontaneously travel to other worlds.

I will be the first to acknowledge how this sounds. I didn’t believe it either when I was briefed on this discovery. But I have witnessed the phenomenon first hand. I have seen the recorded footage from these travels. Both are undeniable in their awesome and frightening possibilities.

In the coming weeks, months and years you will be given the facts of these “jumps”. In fact, the government and Mr. McCallen have struck an agreement that will allow his journeys to date to be televised. We have also partnered with the New York Academy of Sciences to share any scientific discoveries with the public.

As I am very aware, there are still too many questions to answer at this time. I will instead instruct you to go to the White House website for more information. I will leave you with now with the hope that you are as eager to learn and as excited as I am for making new discoveries. Thank you.

The image faded out as the President left the podium. Reporters began to speak immediately before the President was out of view. They began to speculate immediately on what was said. Mostly they just rehashed what was said and spoke laboriously about the little that was known.

The public gave up on the hope that news outlets had more information, and instead shifted their focus to the White House website. It was slow to get in, and the more computer savvy quickly deduced that the user load must be very high at the moment. Eventually, they were all able to see that indeed, the website was set up in advance of the announcement. 

There was a link to re watch the President’s announcement. There were also links to both the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency as well as the New York Academy of Science. Both seemed to promise input on the topic. But the main attractions were video links of the first recorded visit to another world and an interview with Jack McCallen.

Visitors to the website would watch them all eventually. The video of the other world was disappointing to most viewers. It was obviously filmed with a hand held camera of some sort and was, therefore, very shaky. For some other odd reason, there was no noise, either. The video started with some odd light imaging with no distinct picture. Then darkness and a sudden stream of red light to the right side of the screen. It takes the viewer a moment to realize they are seeing flowing lava. The camera follows the lava to where it is connecting with what looks like ice. Where the two immediately meet are explosions of rock, ice and steam. The rest of the view surrounding the lava and ice is complete darkness. The video ends after twenty seven seconds.

The interview with Jack McCallen is more revealing, if still brief. He is speaking to an off screen interviewer. Mr. McCallen is an average looking man in his late twenties to early thirties. He has dark hair and brown eyes. He talks somewhat shyly and with humility. One insight he reveals is that the video of the other world has no audio because he was loudly swearing nonstop in a panic. He confirms that he was in close proximity to where lava was clashing with ice. Jack describes being cooked and frozen at the same time. He finishes the interview saying he was proud of himself for filming with his phone and even remembering to grab some rocks. The interview and video end at that point. The viewers are disappointed and left with many questions.

Disappointment and questions carried through the news cycle for the following week. News outlets and commentators asked the same questions. How did this man come to have this ability? Can he go whenever and be gone for any length of time? How many worlds had he been to? What was found in these worlds?

The government promised, in time, it would give out more information in. They gave stalling answers, most involving security and privacy for Jack McCallen. That was one area the news agencies had figured something out for themselves. They found the former residence of Mr. McCallen, found out he was married with no children and that he had worked as a patent attorney. Former neighbors spoke to reporters of how the couple suddenly was just gone from their home about six months prior. The neighbors had thought of a quick move as odd at the time.

A week and a half after the first announcement there was news from the New York Academy of Science. Many suggested afterward that the information dump was not coordinated with the government, but no acknowledgment of disagreement was made. News channels and the internet carried the story to the curious. NYSA’s website crashed temporarily due to over usage at one point, but quickly recovered.

What they shared was that Jack McCallen was apparently spontaneously travelling to other worlds. He had no control over it. To date he had travelled to four worlds, the last being gone for seventeen minutes. The lava and ice world had been the second. The third jump, as it was being referred to, was the longest of the four. There was no pattern, as of yet, to the length of time the jumps lasted. More importantly there was no explanation as to why this was happening to Jack McCallen.  
The NYSA shared that they and the government had both done all possible physical examinations with no conclusion. They had also been on hand for the last two jumps and monitored them with all possible resources. Even with all the great minds involved, discovering why the jumps occurred remained elusive.

The NYSA revelations seemed to force the government to open up. They revealed that the two scientific bodies of the NYSA and DARPA were sharing all data. In fact, Jack McCallen was collecting samples for both organizations. The White House announced it was also going to make Mr. McCallen available soon for a press conference. 

A week had passed, before the announcement was made, for when the press conference was to be. It turned out there was not going to be one. In a sudden change, it was announced that Jack McCallen was to appear on a late night talk show. He would be the only guest, and there would be no commercial interruptions.

Viewers immediately noticed how different this man looked than the one from the first video. This Jack McCallen was taller, leaner and more muscular. He walked across the stage and greeted the host with the in-house audience applauding. The host went right for the observation the T.V. watchers had noted. Why did he look so different?

“I have changed since that video”, Jack said, with some nervousness. His voice had taken a deeper tone, as well.  
“What changed?” the host asked.  
“Uh, I have been to another world since that video. It was horrible there, and it, uh, changed me. To be like this”, Jack said while gesturing to himself.  
“It doesn’t seem to be a bad deal”, the host joked.  
Jack chuckled and nodded as the audience applauded again. “Well you will get to see what I went through to get this. Everyone can decide if it had been worth it”.  
“So, this last world will be on television?” the host asked.  
“Yes, the whole thing will be aired” Jack agreed.  
“Do you swear less in this one?” the host asks.  
Jack and the audience laugh together. “Uh, no, actually I swear just as much in this one. I think they just have to bleep it all out. Or, maybe not, I’m really not involved in all of that. Actually, from what I know I think you are going to see all of the videos I recorded so far.”  
“The first time it happened, you didn’t record it?” the host asked.  
“No, uh, the first time I had no idea what happened. It felt like coming apart. Like melting or dying. Actually it always feels like that” Jack finished.  
The crowd grew very quiet after this statement. The talk show host pauses as he seems to consider what was said. It is obvious to the viewers that the jokes are all done now.  
“How was the first time it happened?” the host asked.  
“Well”, Jack paused, “It was mostly unremarkable. I was at home with my wife. We were unwinding for the night and going to watch a show. I was coming down the stairs after changing and three steps from the sofa it hit me. That feeling of being just completely undone. And then complete darkness and freezing. I couldn’t breathe either, there was no air. It, fortunately, didn’t last long. If I had been alone I might have thought, I had a heart attack or something. But my wife saw the whole thing.”  
“What did she think? How did she describe it to you?” the host eagerly questioned.  
“She said I just collapsed on myself. Like I was my own personal black hole. And then a few seconds later, I suddenly reappeared. We joke now that these other worlds don’t like what they taste.” Jack said and earned a few chuckles.  
“The second time? The fire and ice world? What happened there?” the host fired off his questions.  
“The second time was much like the first. Except this time, I was alone in my office at work. I managed to get my phone and record the experience as best I could. I even grabbed a handful of rocks” Jack added.  
“How long between jumps?” the host asked.  
“About three week in-between. I immediately called my wife after, and we both agreed we needed to try and do something”, Jack said.  
“And what did you do?” the host encouragingly asked.  
“We went to the local university with the video and the rocks and found a scientist willing to listen. It took some convincing” Jack smiled to himself.  
“I’m sure it did”, the host agreed.  
“So we gave him the rocks and video and he said he would look into it. About three days later that scientist called me and said he had to share the information with the government. It was too big, he told me”, Jack said.  
“So you waited for the government to just come knocking on the door?” the host asked incredulously.  
“No. We ran my wife and me.” Jack paused as the audience chuckled. “We went to California. We sought out a talent agent”.  
Now the host laughed in earnest. “Why a talent agent?”  
Jack was smiling himself. “We knew we needed help for this issue. I didn’t want to go right to the government. I imagined when they were done with me they would hose what was left of me down the drain”.  
The audience and the host are laughing again. “So you found an agent to represent you?”  
“Well they were harder to convince than the first scientist I went to. But on the third try I actually jumped in their office” Jack said. That elicited astonishment from the audience.  
“I’m sure you reappeared as a giant dollar sign to those agents”, the host joked. The audience roared in approval.  
“Well they were sold from that point on”, Jack added with a small smile. He still seemed nervous to the television and internet viewers.  
“So the T.V. deal the President announced was your idea?” the host asked.  
“Yeah, I tried to make the best deal for everyone. The public gets to know, scientists get samples and information and the government gets to monitor it all”, Jack said.  
“And what does Jack McCallen get?” the host asked.  
“I get help. Resources and money. I’m not holding out for anybody to stop this from happening.” Jack paused for a long moment. “In fact I think this will kill me someday. I just want to live as long as I can.”  
Another hush sweeps over the audience. “What help can you be given then?” the host thoughtfully asked.  
“You’ll see. These worlds aren’t safe for people to go to. I need equipment to protect me. Tools for surviving and for gathering information. They are working on a third protective outfit for me. The last two failed pretty well. Of course, it’s hard to guess what is coming next. And you don’t want to build for the last world. We figured that out quickly”, Jack chuckled.  
“Well we look forward to seeing what you have bravely recorded and wish you nothing but the best. Jack McCallen everyone”, the host concluded to the applause of the audience.

The next day, the public continued to seek out more information. The network that was expected to air it had made no announcement yet and their website was unchanged. The government and science websites offered no new information either. It was like that for another week.

Suddenly information seemed to explode from all sources. The network set a debut date about a month later. There was even a short teaser video showing the camera view bouncing with a grey environment in the background. As the video fades to black the viewer can hear a voice, presumably Jack McCallen’s yelling “Oh, God”.

The science sites had interactive information about the samples Jack had recovered from the fire and ice world. The mineral composition was nothing out of the ordinary. However, the carbon dating only placed them as a few million years old. 

The science sites also showed how they equipped Jack McCallen for his journeys. They showed a large environmental suit with its own oxygen tank and temperature controls. Those visiting the site noted how orange and bulky the suit looked. A note showed this was used up until world four. Many web forums asked if this was an accidental admission of a fifth jump or more.

No new information came in the month preceding the debut of the new series “The Traveler”. The show was promoted nonstop in the meantime, even if little about the content of the show was shared. It finally debuted on a Tuesday worldwide. Distribution rights and money deals had also been heavily analyzed in the preceding weeks.

The viewers readied themselves to watch the new show. It began at eight p.m., central time. A familiar, trusted and handsome middle aged man was apparently hosting the show. He is standing in what appears to be an all-white, brightly lit room. The host dramatically explained what the viewing audience already knew was coming and came to expect. Still, the man often employed as narrator and host, filled several minutes with facts while also seemingly challenging how unbelievable it all was. He then reassured the viewers would soon learn for themselves the truth. “Right after these commercials”.

The viewers were frustrated, but also took the time to discuss how expensive the commercials were for this show. It was widely circulated that it was a highly sought after ad placement. And highly expensive for each thirty second block.  
When the show came back, the host asked a couple of questions to the viewer. Could you go through what Jack McCallen did? Would you want to? Is Jack McCallen lucky, or cursed?

Judge for yourselves, the host suggested. He then stated it was time to show the viewer world three. The screen then went black, and the block set white words slowly appeared saying “Wind World”. There was no music or sound track.

The image cuts suddenly to an office and the viewers can tell it is another hand held camera, though better than the last one. There are several people and most of them are yelling. The person holding the camera is shouting the loudest, “Stay back, it’s going to happen”. He sounds desperate. Those, the camera is pointed at are men in women in business attire and what appear to be security guards. The guards are asking the camera wielder to put the camera down. They have hands extended at the camera in an authoritative manner. An older man in a suit can be seen and heard commanding them to, “Just get him out of here”.

The guards then start to approach slowly. A loud sucking sound comes from the camera holder, and the camera appears to be dropping to the floor. Suddenly the image goes all white. It comes back slowly in jumpy blocks jabbing vertically and horizontally. A loud static noise engulfs the viewer, as well.

The camera is moving again, and the light from the front illuminates the image in close proximity. The image swings right to a small back pack. The camera operator is rifling quickly through the bag. Meanwhile, the near constant stream of smoke or dust is passing over the camera view. The hand pulls something out of the backpack that the viewers observe is a gas mask or something similar.   
The camera is set down on its side on the bag. The rushing sound is somewhat diminished until the camera is picked up again. The view spins to point at a man crouching. He is wearing the mask that is now obviously meant for diving. There is a small air tank with hose attachments to the mask. The image moves again as the man brings the camera close to his face. The viewers recognize the Jack McCallen from the first video they watched. He looks wide eyed and scared. He also appears to be breathing heavily.  
Jack turns the camera back to the backpack where the viewers watch his free hand shakily reach inside again. This time he pulls out a black rectangular box with a handle. It is a powerful handheld flashlight, as evidenced by Jack turning it on. The camera and flashlight are shakily brought side by side. Jack starts to point slowly around himself with both. 

The sound is loud rushing sound is obviously coming from the constant blowing particles bombarding the camera and its owner. The ground appears to be flat other than the surface constantly moving the direction of the wind. The image and added light point left, right, front and back. Flat and dark as far as the light will reach. The image points to what is presumably up and also disappears into nothing. 

The camera and flashlight are being lowered to the surface where particles constantly bounce off of the lens. The only other image is Jack reaching his hands clutched together into the bag. They stay there for a moment until he produces a clear plastic container. The hands in the image appear to struggle as they slowly unscrew the lid. And then Jack slowly scoops a hand full of the small particles off the ground into the container and then slowly seals it again. The container is placed in the backpack. Jack clutches the pack, the camera and flashlight closely to him. The image is somewhat shaky and views Jack at an awkward angle from below. Still the viewer can make out that the man appears to be shaking and possibly crying.

The image distorts to white again, it also reforms in the same chunky block manner. It solidifies back in the office where it started. This time, though, the camera is obviously upside down. Even so, it still manages to capture the astonished faces of those that had been angry or annoyed before. The same middle aged businessman can be heard calling for help. The image then fades to black before cutting to the host in his impossibly white room. “We’ll be right back”, he promises in a serious tone. On to the next commercials.

The remainder of the show was dedicated to analyze what was shown and learned. It began with an interview with the “old” Jack McCallen. He spoke of how the wind world had been extremely cold. Jack also described the noise as deafening. The host asked where the equipment came from. Jack smiled and said after the second jump he and his wife came up with the idea to have that stuff on hand at all times. Should have brought a coat, the host jokingly suggested. Jack said he agreed with him.

The and NYSA scientists filled out the remainder of the show. They revealed that the material being blown was pure granulated quartz. They speculated at length at what environmental conditions would have to be to replicate wind world. They spoke at the temperatures and planetary crust compositions needed to make the quartz. They spoke of the atmosphere that would produce the winds. Both organizations were surprised by the gravity that was at least similar to that of Earth.

The host concluded the show teasing the next episode. It showed a much better camera and very bright and rocky terrain. The host also directed the viewers to the network and science websites. He also said the new show on the sister network would explore the possibilities of these strange worlds.

The computer savvy almost immediately went to entertainment and general discussion boards. Some complained that only the one world was featured. Others immediately posted discussions about the validity of it all. The video of the other world was already ripped and flying around the world. People were picking it apart and claiming or refuting the factualness of what they had seen. Some commentators had some scientific knowledge and urged caution as they saw no immediate false information.

The next day news channels reported that early numbers indicated that “The Traveler” was the highest rated show in history. The reporters and pundits had already begun to speak of “jumping” as factual. They were now dissecting its meaning, often attributing their network bias.

The network airing Jack McCallen’s journeys announced that the next episode would be in two weeks. They again gave the day and time for their other network’s related programming. Both were again advertised highly in all media.

The sister site show aired five days after the first episode of “The Traveler”. It was a speculative show for the most point with scientists analyzing what was already shown. Snippets of Wind World were shown again to emphasize the scientists point. The latter half of the show veered far out and imagined, with computer models, what the rest of wind world might be like.

A week and two days later passed and anticipation built for the next episode. The network teased more information to the viewers. Though, in actuality, these teases told viewers nothing. The same clip of a grey picture view and, presumably, Jack McCallen fearfully saying, “Oh, God” was teased again. This was, of course, picked apart online as that image contradicted the end of the first episode that showed another teaser of a bright and rocky world. A new round of debate began online and in people’s homes. 

Meanwhile, there had been no word from Jack McCallen himself since the late night interview. He did not participate in social media nor appear to be going out in public. The government denied it had locked him away somewhere. They did admit in helping with his sudden moving and helping the McCallens obtain some privacy.

Finally, the second episode arrived. It aired again on a Tuesday night. Online sources had reported the day before that the other networks were airing old movies or young children’s programming to try and ease the pain. 

The episode began exactly like the other. The host stood in his white room, engaging the audience and speculating about what they might see next. This time, he said, things were a little different. “This time, Jack had a little more help”, the host smiled. 

The image on the television shifts to another high quality handheld camera. It is night time and people are walking. On the bottom left of the screen, it shows the time as 5:32am. The image catches up to Jack McCallen, head down and wearing sweat and a hoodie. He is flanked by several uniformed soldiers and civilians. They are all walking briskly. “Can you tell us what is going on?” the camera holder asks.

A pause before Jack speaks, and then finally “It’s going to happen again soon”.   
“How do you know?” the camera holder asks.  
Another pause and a small smile can be seen from the side of Jack’s face. “I can feel it, that sensation of floating and pulling at the same time. It’s coming”.

The video jumps to a wide, high ceilinged and circular room. The walls are grey and either concrete or steel. Jack McCallen is standing in the middle as several people are attending to him. They are fitting what appear to be sensors on his left arm and more sensors to his head. They keep asking him if it feels okay. Jack affirms and they move on. Next they are dressing him in an orange suit that looks like it was made from a large tent. They keep asking him questions and Jack keeps nodding. 

An overhead voice, pumped in through unknown speakers fills the room and commands all unnecessary personnel out of the room. One person remains to help put on the mask and attach the oxygen tank. Jack is making a hurried motion with his hands. With the mask and hood secure, the civilian runs out of the room. 

The view pans back, and the viewers can see several large glass windows with numerous people observing Jack. There is also an array of computers and cameras, as well as other unrecognizable devices pointed at him. Jack stands at the center of the room flexing his hands open and close. His knees are somewhat bent as if he is preparing to jump from a plane.

“It’s going to be fine Jack,” an older woman’s voice can be heard assuring him. “Remember our breathing and rela-“, the woman suddenly cut off.

Jack McCallen appeared to be falling at first. And then it seemed like he was shrinking. Neither was right of course. His body collapsed on itself into a pin hole. It seemed to struggle with the process for a half second and then suddenly Jack McCallen imploded inward.

The televisions went black across the world as it was being viewed. This lasted about fifteen seconds before those blocks of static light started to form on the image. More and more chunks of image formed until a whole picture was formed. This first image was of a bright light.

The image rotated and found a pair of black gloved hands. Sound started to come back starting with heavy panting. Beyond the hands, there was a dirt or rock ground that Jack was apparently resting on.

“Ah”, he repeated several times. The sound was obviously of a man trying to right himself. After a minute of this, the audience listened for the first time as Jack McCallen was going to narrate a jump for the first time.

“Ok. Well that’s always horrible,” he said. Jack was still panting hard, and it was obvious he was on his knees. The image was beautiful from what could be seen. The camera situation had obviously been upgraded to stable high definition. It was obviously not hand held either, some sort of mount on the suit, the audience assumed.

“Um, well, it’s hot here,” Jack said.

The image climbed upward. The view was immediately whited out by intense light. The television viewers could see nothing, but they could hear Jack panting. 

The image fades to black and large white lettering appears: HOT WORLD. The commercials began, and ran three longer higher quality versions of their usual efforts. Usually the quality of the ads is reserved for major sporting events. The program comes back to the white light, and the camera view turns in a small circle and then up to down.

Jack seemed to look down at his hands or arms. His right gloved hand reached his hip. There was a small grey box there. The hand slid a panel on the top open his thumb pressed a down arrow button repeatedly. “The climate control in the suit will hopefully adjust my temperature,” Jack narrated.

A message popped on the lower right of the screen prompting the viewers about a website with more information. In the days before this broadcast, the network had promoted a new interactive tool to use with smart phones and other devices to “enhance your experience” while watching the episode. Those that did use it found well synched information about Jack McCallen’s suit and the climate control function.

The cameras began to adjust to the brightness and began to make out some dim shapes. The viewers were anxious to see something, finally. “It looks like a large rock or boulder ahead, I’m going to head there,” Jack said.

The image starts to bounce a little as it is obvious Jack McCallen is walking. He is audibly panting, though he does not seem to be moving quickly. The image stops and focuses on a slab of rock jutting from the ground. The slab and ground both now appear to be made of an array of different minerals. Flecks of black, shiny yellow and brown decorate the vast whiteness of the rest of the world.  
“Okay,” Jack says. He is breathing heavy. “The climate control is not keeping up so well.” The words come out between gasps.  
Again the viewers watch as the right hand moves. This time it goes for the left arm and opens a Velcro flap on the inside of the left arm. A small electronic pad is revealed, and Jack begins tapping it, all the while breathing heavily. 

The image on the pad shows the number ninety eight. It starts to climb considerably, and the viewers make the accurate assumption it is the temperature outside. It maxes out at four hundred degrees Fahrenheit. The interactive accompaniment states that the sensors were not designed to measure higher and the sensor could only go as high as four hundred.

“Okay,” Jack says again. He goes back to the box on his waste. “Well, I’ve turned down the coolant as far as it will go. Not helping much.”

Jack apparently turns toward the light source again as the view is bleached out. “That must be why it’s so hot.”

Lettering appears on the image: ADJUSTED FOR VIEWING

The alien sky starts to darken until the viewers can see the round disk hanging in the sky. While it is obviously this planet’s sun, it is the size of our own full moon. It is also still very white, much more than our own sun.

The view lowers again to the slab in front of Jack McCallen. “There is no shade that I can see. No oxygen, the other sensors tell me. I have my little internal water bladder with a suction straw thing. I can’t remember, though, if it is cooled also. I’m afraid that it is going to be boiling and burn me. So I’m going to try to wait on the water.”

More lettering at the bottom of the image: THE WATER IS COOLED

Jack reaches down to his left leg and unzips a long angled zipper. He pulls out a small hammer and some bottles. “Going to get my samples now,” Jack says. He is only slightly panting as he talks.

The viewers watch as he leans down and taps the ground. Nothing happens at first. The taps of the hammer appear to do nothing to the surface that seems like it would have some give. Jack must have agreed, he gives three more forceful blows with the small hammer. Finally one of the brown flecks seems to pop out. There is also a larger loose, silvery piece lying on the ground. “That’s weird,” Jack says picking up the silver piece. “Oh, wow.”

In his hands, he is holding up the two pieces of the hammer. The larger head attached to the handle and a chunk that appears to have been sliced off. Jack scoops up the brown fleck with a small cylinder. He stands up and is breathing heavily. 

“Okay, that was weird,” Jack says. The image shows him examining his hammer in his left hand as his right forearm leans on the vertical slab. “It doesn’t seem like it broke. It’s like it was sliced off,” Jack says regarding the hammer. “Oh, BLEEP, what is that?”  
The swear word was bleeped out, but viewers were now mostly aware they can be watched unedited and sometimes longer versions on the jump online. They were interested in what drew Jack McCallen’s attention.

The camera spun to look down at Jack’s raised forearm. The viewers could immediately tell that the suit was torn. The orange sleeve had several very even cuts that now opened like wounds. There were, in fact, actual wounds as blood was dripping through the cuts in the suit. The viewers watched as fat drops of blood touched the ground and sizzled.

“Oh no, oh no,” Jack repeated. He was clutching his right arm with his left.

“It’s getting very hot now, and my arm is absolutely burning,” he narrates. “Everything here seems to cut through me and all of my equipment.”

The camera peers suddenly down as Jack lifts a foot. His thick soled boots are a patchwork of crisscross cuts and missing pieces. None appears to be deep enough to have gone all the way through. 

Jack is panting heavily again. “I am very hot; the cooler is not keeping up. Probably because the suit is torn open,” Jack says between gasps of air.

“I can’t sit, and there’s nowhere to go,” he says. As if to illustrate the point, the camera swings a full circle. The viewers verify the bright barren landscape dotted by a few slabs of protruding rock like structures.

“I don’t know how long I can take this,” Jack says between gasps. The show goes to commercial.

Most of the audience is almost relieved to have a break. Many would admit feeling a sense of claustrophobia from what they had watched. Some of the younger viewers were vigorously working social media and discussion board to discuss, analyze and try to interpret what they had seen.

The show comes back on picks up immediately with the bright white view. Again, the cameras adjust to show the ground of the alien world and look at Jack’s lower body. He is obviously bent over in a crouched position while also avoiding touching the ground and clutching his right arm. Jack is still panting heavily, but a little slower.

“I have already said my goodbyes to my wife and the rest of my family. It was a ‘just in case’ goodbye. But I knew, when this started, it would kill me,” Jack spoke haltingly. “Again, I will say goodbye and I’m sorry. I feel like I have to say sorry because it might seem like I have the power to go away. I never wanted to go away from you.”

Whom he was speaking, to the audience could not say for sure. They were hanging on his every word though. Jack never spoke again in Hot World, though. He held that panting crouching pose for another twelve minutes. Finally, much to the relief of the viewer, Jack let in one final sharp gasp on the alien world. He stood for a moment, and the almost immediately fell backwards. The image went black with the long rectangle shapes again.

A minute passed before the view righted itself and the camera Jack wore showed the same concrete room he had jumped from. Several people were attending to him, and the angle of the camera made it obvious he was laying on the ground. The view faded to black as people were calling for Jack to stay awake. Credits ran over the black image.

In the post-show follow up the network teased that, in two weeks, The Traveler would be back. It teased the same snippet of video with Jack’s fearful “Oh, god” exclamation. The network also directed the viewers to its website, and sister channel, for more information.

The next two weeks were spent by the public gorging on information and speculation from Hot World. The authorized scientists first stated that Jack had been in that world for forty seven minutes, his longest jump to that airing. This hinted at two possibilities: The jumps were getting longer and in Jack had already been on a longer one. Neither supposition was officially verified.

The scientists did confirm that the obtained mineral substance was unknown. Though they did say it was similar to obsidian and likely volcanically formed millions of years in that world’s past. The density of the material was apparently giving them some trouble in further analysis.

The public was clamoring to speak to Jack McCallen, but he was nowhere to be found. There were media efforts to interview his former coworkers and extended family. They were not very informative and got little traction.

Just days from the next Traveler episode, the network, announced the next world would be covered in two episodes. As designed, a new wave of speculation and anticipation was grown from the announcement. The show’s host made the media rounds to help drive up interest while not actually saying anything.

After impatiently waiting, the world was treated to the next jump by Jack McCallen. In a surprise announcement, the host explained that the episode covered two jumps. The episode began quickly with the fractured picture coalescing into a viewable image. It is dark in this world.

The cameras pop lights and show an image of an endless glossy surface. “Whoa,” Jack says sharply. His arms are extended outward for balance. He and the cameras look downward to reveal a dark liquid material.

“The ground is soft and wet. I’m a little worried and think I should stand still,” Jack says. 

He holds for several moments and then gives a slight turn left and right. In all directions, the cameras can only see the reflective surface. It appears as if Jack is standing in a shallow sea of slurry. 

Jack then pulls out several sample containers. The viewers watch anxiously as Jack gingerly reaches into the liquid. The first bottle skims the viscous surface, collecting some of the dark fluid. Jack caps the bottle and stores it in a bag, he and the viewers notice he has smeared some of the fluid on the bag. He turns his gloved hand over, to confirm more of it there. “Oh, great,” Jack says. “I wonder what this is going to do to me.”

He holds still seeming to stare at his hand. After several moments, it is apparent nothing is happening. “Well that’s a relief. This world is not so bad so far. My gauge says it’s about 7 degrees Celsius out. The suit is holding up fine. I am afraid to walk, though. I keep imagining suddenly sinking into this stuff,” Jack says.

“Going to get more samples now,” he narrates. He pulls out a tube with a plunger on one end. Jack pulls back the plunger while holding it upward. “Air sample,” he informs the viewers. Next is a larger plastic container. Jack squats without trying to get more of his body in the substance he is standing in. He reaches the container in and digs out a larger sample from deeper down. He drops that into another container, as well. “Never understood double bagging the samples. It’s not like this stuff isn’t on everything now,” Jack comments.

Jack is quiet for a moment and looks around. “I don’t know if being here is as creepy to you watching as it is for me to actually be here. It’s dark and quiet, and my own voice seems too loud and unsettling.”

Suddenly, “Whoa,” Jack shouts. “They said it would probably come much later.”

Again he holds still. And then, the now familiar collapse of Jack McCallen and the viewer’s image. When the picture reforms, it is in the concrete room again. Voices are speaking over the unseen intercom. The audience hones in on the words “Foreign substance protocol.” It is noted that no one enters the room while Jack recovers his bearings. The program goes to commercial.

When the show comes back, it is the host speaking again to the viewers. He explains, in a tone implying the remarkability, that Jack had to stay in the suit another three hours as every single bit of the substance was removed with extreme caution. Funny, he seems to imply, considering Jack was only in that world for about nine minutes. The host continues on to say that the liquid material turned out to be mostly carbonous. However, and he pauses dramatically, it had traces of amino acids. “The building blocks for life,” he explains. 

Before the next commercial, it is all about re explaining about the networks website. The host promises more information about amino acids and their implication. A short clip runs with a scientist briefly stating how life could grow in that dark world. The program goes to commercial again.

When the show returns it is the host again in his white environment. He is sitting on the corner of a table and talking to the audience like a teacher. “What do we fear?” he asks. Beyond the unknown is those universal fears, he suggests. The host then speaks of general fears before narrowing down to things that crawl with many legs. He spoke these words with a small knowing smile, then fade to commercial.

After the commercials the show comes back and again the audience sees Jack McCallen in the center of the grey concrete room. This is still the normal Jack, a little thinner than from when the world first was introduced to him. But hardly the large alpha man they met in the latter interview. 

Most of the viewers had read that Jack had a small army of trainers and scientists prepping him physically and mentally for various scenarios. He looked ready to those watching. The suit had been altered, it seemed, with a slimmer design and some built in padding at the joints. It still had a large enclosed hood with a wide plastic face. Two cameras were attached, one for each shoulder. A small rod elevated them both to Jack’s eye level. This reminded the audience that those with 3D televisions could watch it as such.  
The operation of prepping Jack McCallen seemed more in order. The attendants swiftly attached and made quick tugs and tests of the various pieces of gear. Jack himself stood still with his eyes closed while they worked.

“It’s time,” Jack says plainly.

The attendants finish quickly and hurry out of the room. The audience can hear heavy doors grind open and shut, followed by the sound of locking mechanisms. The camera stays on Jack McCallen the whole time.

Jack starts clenching and opening his hands. “Jack?” the older woman’s voice calls over the intercom.

“I know doc, slow large breaths,” Jack replies.

He gets two big breaths before he jumps. This time the television image stays on the same spot in the concrete room. A couple of moments later and a Jack like doll shape grows out of a hole in the air, until it fills the man in. He collapses to the ground and tears his hood off. “Quarantine,” he screams in pain and terror.

He continues to scream in a high pitched voice that is terrible to hear. The screams fade with the image. The host promises, “We will be right back.”

When the show returns it begins with the fragmented image of Jack’s jump to the next world. Before an image can form again the large white title of BUG WORLD appears on the screen. And then the image forms and almost all those watching scream, swear or cry out in some form of horror.

Every image is crawling. Insects in front of the camera, on the camera and on Jack as he pans over himself. He is shaking them off and batting them away with his hands. It does little good as they appear to be everywhere.

Quickly the viewers orientate themselves to this new world. It is lit in a dull grey tone. The insects are crawling and flying and coming in many sizes. It is obvious these are not from Earth. They come in all shapes and sizes with a myriad of appendages. And they are much faster and more aggressive than their Earthly counterparts. There is a buzzing that is as loud as a jet engine taking off.  
It is the aggression that starts to catch on with the viewers and Jack. The insects are biting and jabbing with pincers and stingers at Jack’s suit. They are also attacking each other just as enthusiastically. As they score a hit on one another they either eat most of their prey on the spot or crawl and fly with the meal.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Jack repeats while trying to beat them back. He starts to hop away, but everywhere he lands the ground is covered with the creatures. Or perhaps there is no ground, as one cannot be seen. Still Jack attempts to flee the horde of insects.   
He and the cameras spy a hill to his left and Jack bolts for it. The audio picks up Jack’s panting as well as the crunching sound that accompanies his foot falls. The hill grows in the camera view and Jack begins to climb it. Even here the footing beneath him crawls. Part of the viewers’ image is obscured as a worm like body slides over one of the camera lenses. 

Jack is climbing but loses his footing and his right hand plunges into the mass of crawlers. He quickly withdrawals it, but a dozen or so of the creatures are assaulting his glove and sleeve. In a panic he beats his hands together to get them off. After clearing his hands it must have occurred to Jack that standing still is a bad idea. He and the cameras look down towards his feet.

The audience watching from their televisions and other devices felt anxiety as Jack stood to get his hands free. They sensed that standing still was a bad idea. That anxiety was validated as the sought out Jack’s feet. There were none to be seen. Nor were there legs below the knee.

Jack cursed and tried to run and swat at his lower body. It was obvious that while he desperately wanted to get away the mass of creatures were slowing him down. Suddenly an insect the size of a cat landed on Jack’s chest.

It seemed to be half spider and half scorpion and milky white. Four large legs were attached to the front thorax. The back thorax had a pointed tail and either a curled leg or second tail underneath it. There were no visible eyes. But the creature did not appear to struggle with finding its prey. The tail and legs jabbed furiously at Jack. The audience could hear the rapid succession of blows as they heavily landed.

Jack McCallen seemed to tap into something primal as he grabbed the creature’s tail and flung it spinning into the air with a yell. He yelled again and shot a pile of the smaller bugs into the air with two big kicks. He then made to climb the hill again. He took two steps upward when in front of him more bugs were flung in the air. Below the thrown bugs was what had to be a head. It was flat and armored and very wide. It was obvious to the viewers the creature was big. Again no eyes could be seen, but the creature definitely had a mouth. To both sides of the mouth was a pair of pincers that looked like tyrannosaurus-rex arms. They seemed to be attached to the jaw of the creature. The four pincers scooped piles of the smaller bugs toward the mouth. Inside were what appeared to be several rows of jaws that retracted the piles deeper inside, like a conveyor belt.

Jack ran sideways while clearly watching the large creature for danger. As he got some distance he looked further up the hill. More of the larger insects would pop out and take their prey. They would then hide back under what either counted as the ground in this world or into their own carapace. No matter, it seemed to the audience that Jack would not continue to go up the hill.   
He trotted horizontally along the base of the hill, all the while fighting the never ending attackers. It was obvious he was looking for a way out as he stole glances toward the horizon. But the dull grey light did not illuminate very far in any one direction. After the last stolen glance Jack looked back to the hill and suddenly stopped. Looking down a few feet in front of him was what appeared to be a section of yard wide centipede. 

It seemed to be upside down with hundreds of red legs pointing sky word. The creature was not moving at first. The thing blocked Jack’s forward progress and he made to step over it. Suddenly the body stirred and Jack jumped back crunching the insects below his feet. He stayed still for a moment watching the centipede like creature. 

What seemed to the viewers as the belly started to tear open and then suddenly burst. Pouring out were six inch long armored creatures that resembled pill bugs. They immediately set upon, or were set on, by the throngs of other crawling and flying citizens of this world.

Jack ran and leapt the centipede-like body and kept working around the hill. “Oh, yes,” he spoke.

It took the cameras a moment to find what he noticed, but there it was. About a quarter mile ahead and downhill was what appeared to be a cliff with water slapping against it. Jack ran for it.

During his run he slipped numerous times. With each fall he had to fight off large numbers and varieties of the insects. The air was filled with his would be attackers as well. The cameras and Jack’s hood was swarming with them.

Death and fighting was all around Jack as he ran toward the cliff. Larger creatures would pop out or jab toward the ground for prey. Several made attempts at Jack as well. But they did not seem to understand a creature that was itself not simply trying to kill and eat everything. Jack was able to dodge or otherwise anticipate their attempts on his life.  
Finally he reached the cliff and seemed to find a genuine ground. The insects thinned at his feet and there were no flyers at all. The ground was white with ribbons of faded pink in them. It was pock marked with holes of all different sizes. Jack stepped gingerly onto the white ground. In some places it did cave but only a few inches. It appeared to be made from some kind of soft rock, semi-solid but definitely not dirt.

It seemed that Jack and the audience had both been holding their breath to this point. Jack panted loudly and vented some profanity seemingly at the horror and disbelief. He then did a once-over on his whole body looking for the creatures. He then examined the suit itself, seeming to look for tares or holes.

“Well, the new suit seems to have held together. How I’m not dead though, I don’t know,” Jack says through gasps of air.   
He takes a few more moments with his hands on his knees. “Not gonna sit,” is all he says during this time. Jack then takes out a rugged looking electronic reader of some sort with a fat antenna. He does a small turn with it while looking at the screen. The audience cannot make out what is on the screen.

Jack finally volunteers the information. “Well I didn’t plan on taking my hood off, but now I know I can’t,” he says. “The air seems to be mostly methane. I have about eight hours of air on me. So if I don’t jump soon there is going to be a problem.” And on that thought the show goes to commercial.

This break leads to an explosion of social media commentary and declarations of astonishment. Some of the more computer savvy begin prepping memes and gifs from screen grabs of the show to put online the next day. Of those watching in person with family and friends, many state they cannot watch anymore. When the show comes back on, they are still watching.

Picking up immediately before the break, Jack puts the gas reader away. He begins to inspect the white stone he is standing on. “Maybe limestone?” he questions. Jack grabs samples of the ground. 

He then begins to laugh to himself. “All of those bugs and I did not collect one. The doctors are going hurt me the most when they see this,” he chuckles.

Jack stretches and then takes in the rest of the area. The audience watches through the eye level cameras as they sweep side to side. Not much is visible with the haze. In fact it seems thicker in the area with the non-insect saturated ground. 

Jack must have decided to examine some more, because the cameras start to walk slowly forward. Three or four more steps and Jack the view collapses downward as Jack apparently falls. Many watching gasp in surprise. They are surprised again when they see what felled Jack.

He and the billion plus viewers are staring down the edge of a cliff. One that Jack almost walked off. About twenty meters down was a large body of milky-white water. It crashes against the white cliff, but can barely be heard from the din of the insect hordes killing and feeding off of each other.

“Wow,” Jack says. “These jumps would be easier if I wasn’t always trying to get myself killed. At least the pads built into the suit saved my knees. Crashed hard to stop myself from falling.”

The viewers then watched as Jack gave himself another once over. “I was not particularly afraid of bugs before but that was beyond horrible,” he said. His hands patted quickly and forcefully on himself all over.

Jack seemed to have compromised with himself over sitting by taking to one knee. He faced toward the hill he had fled from. “Listen,” he directed his viewers. The audience had no trouble hearing what he wanted them to. The buzz from the native creatures caused by their incessant breeding and feeding sounded as if Jack were standing in the middle of a major freeway.   
Jack stared in their direction for several minutes leading into the next set of commercials. Discussion continued in homes and online. Most admitted they could not handle what Jack had gone through. Some speculated how this could be the world that had changed the man.

When the show returned Jack was turning toward the water, or whatever milky liquid was splashing below him. It was interesting to see it slap against the porous stone, but the audience could not see the why Jack stayed so long with the image. Until Jack shouted, “There,” and pointed somewhere to where the top of the water met the cliff.

“Watch the red streak right there,” he commanded. The viewers scanned their eyes until they saw what he was looking at. They soon found a ribbon of red in the rock wall just above the water. Jack and his audience stared at the spot and watched as it was engulfed by the liquid. The pool, lake or sea was rising. It was hard to get a sense of the size of the body of water due to the gaseous fog that permeated the sky in all directions.

“Yeah, that stuff is definitely rising,” Jack says. Commercials again, but first preceded by links to the network websites promising more information.

When the program returned Jack seemed to have not moved. The camera angle was essentially as it had been before the commercial. However the noticeable change was the water level had risen drastically. It was now approximately three meters from the surface. It could be heard now as well. 

The sound it made was not of crashing water, but a slopping sound as it fatly hit the cliff wall. The liquid swelled and slapped against the white rock like a fast, thick boiling soup. Jack directed himself and the cameras upward. It seemed that as the liquid raised the fog rose in sync. Visibility in all direction lengthened considerably.

Turning toward the buzzing mass of creatures it was obvious to the viewers that whatever held the swarm back did so no longer. It was not as if they all noticed Jack for the first time, it was more the game field was opened further to play. The insects of this world took their mass mating and killing toward Jack and the viewers at home. It was like black, green and red lava slowly rolling toward the viewers screen.

Jack fulfilled the internal wishes of over a billion viewers by getting up and moving. However the expanded world view showed that the mass of creatures did not just come from the hill Jack had jumped by. The entire visible landscape, miles now, was the same rolling mass. It was only interrupted periodically as much larger denizens jutted out from below or dove downward for their kills.  
Even with little visible options Jack walked along the cliff wall, obviously looking for a way out. It seemed Earth’s collective hope for deliverance from the bug terror won out. Ahead of Jack, by about fifty meters was a small island close to the cliff. All of those watching almost had the same thought. Jack get to that island.

Jack obeyed. He ran quickly and carefully. All the while he kept an eye on the rolling mass of death closing in on him. The flyers already started to reach him before he was halfway there. They stabbed and chewed at Jack’s protective material. Venomous stingers repeatedly poked at the man. Jack paid most of them little attention, save the ones blocking his view. 

He sped to the island that was much closer now. The sound was closer to. The left camera showed peripherally to Jack that the hordes were very close. The flyers became a blizzard and the noise was again deafening.

Jack, though, has reached his destination. The image turns right and Jack sprints. Ahead is a small pillar of bug free rock that looks just like the cliff he ran along. There is no hesitation to calculate distance as Jack leaps for it.

He hits the rock hard and incompletely. The viewers watch as his hands scrabble for a hold. His right hand only succeeds in dislodging a large piece of the stone the rolls past him. Jack’s left hand has a hold and he begins to build on that. It is very tense for the viewer as they can almost feel his struggle. Jack says nothing, but grunts and struggles his way further up. Looking backward he shows the audience his feet trying to working for momentum. Finally something catches because the view suddenly lurched forward as Jack throws himself to level ground. 

He is panting heavily, but still working the bugs off his suit. He catches a fat four winged creature and drops it into the still rising milky liquid. The insect doesn’t sink, it disintegrates. Jack moves himself closer to the center of his little island. Looking inland the other ocean of death has fully reached the cliff. 

The insects mostly stop there. But many still manage to fall in as they play out the struggle of their seemingly brief lives. They all disintegrate regardless of type when they hit the liquid. Some even burrow out of the cliff wall only to fall to their deaths. Jack and the viewers watch as the beautiful and horrific display of life at its most brutal plays out before them. The image goes to black and credits roll. 

After the credits an announcer dramatically promises in two days you, the viewers, will get to see the stunning conclusion to Bug World. After that it is the misfortune of local nightly news broadcasters to follow up. The viewers worldwide can only declare their astonishment with one another in their homes or online. It is a long two days to wait.

Again the network offers no more than their official references to rearing on the sister network and online. The scientific components offer much more from the two affiliated science centers. They have interactive tools to look at the insects and short videos from entomologists. The videos point to the different breeds and examines their appendages and uses for them. Probably most interesting for the website visitors is in regards to speculation of the world itself. Most of the scientists believe the insects are constantly and rapidly evolving, their excess energy coming from a unique hyper usage of the high levels of methane in that world. One idea was that the world could have been covered in plants at one point that aged and recycled and also caused the methane explosion. In time the insects overtook plants and any other variety of life in the world. This idea suggested the bugs would take in and release the methane as they quickly lived and died. More information was promised following the next episode.  
Finally the two days had passed. The second episode aired with somehow even more viewers. The host started again with the fear we have of insects. To his right an image popped up with the teaming Bug World creatures swarming the image. The host gave a well-timed shudder for the viewers. He then asked the ominous question, “How could it get worse?”

The image opens where the last episode had left off. Jack was on his little island shifting his gaze between the man high ocean of killer insects and the milky acid solution climbing below him. The creatures continued to tumble into the white liquid, popping and disintegrating on contact. “I am not getting a sample of that”, Jack says, referring to the liquid. “I don’t care how mad they all get.”  
A few of the fliers make their way to Jack’s island, but just passing over the liquid has an effect on them. They land listless on the rock and seem to lose interest in the man. Most assume the more earthly posture of curling up and dying. Jack does bottle or bag some of them.

He pauses from staring at his two potential deaths to consider a third. Accessing his arm data pad, Jack notes that he only has about an hour and a half of oxygen. “Not going to really sweat that right now”, Jack narrates. “But when it gets to fifteen minutes I will have to seriously way my options.” His and the viewers image shifts to the liquid. Commercials.

When the show comes back Jack talks through his activity as he takes sample from his little island. It is hard to hear with the drone from the mass of insects nearby. Jack does his tasks and narrates at a near shout. 

Some audience members not the show only has about fifteen minutes left. The viewers start to feel their own anxiety rise as they know somehow time is running out for Jack’s safety. Sure enough their fears are rewarded.

As Jack finishes his task he glances down again at the rising milky sea. Inexplicably it raised within a meter of the surface. The liquid is lapping against the ground beneath Jack’s feet. It splashes sloppily and thick. Some of the ground pops and disintegrates. At this point it occurs to a few viewers that the ground itself is probably at least partially made of insect husks.

Jack makes the natural human reaction by backing away. Then reason overtakes instinct as he turns to confirm the island is being overtaken from all sides. “No, no,” Jack says with exasperation. He paces a little as if there was some way out on the tiny grey featureless island. He does the only thing he can and waits in the center. The last commercials air.

The audience uses this time to check their anxiety. Weather it was viewing parties or families at home, the viewing experience was nearly identical. Hardly anyone had reached for their drinks or foods while watching. Many admitted and joked with one another about sweaty palms and accelerated hearts. In this one time the commercial break seemed too short.

The show returned with Jack speaking to himself, “Come on, come on. Jump.” The words were hard to hear from the drone, Jack made no extra effort to let the audience hear. He verbally willed himself to jump for another minute or two.

A splattering of the liquid passed his view from the left. It spread on the island in droplets, popping or pooling where it landed. Jack took a full circle to confirm his time was running out. He started to breathe heavily and the audience could tell his upper torso was rocking back and forth. They could not tell before Jack started what he was preparing to do. 

Jack sprinted toward the cliff, toward the mass of creatures. The image stayed forward, no looking down. From the island the insects were a vague sea, but their eyes, wings, pincers, stingers, heads and legs came into sudden swift clarity as Jack through himself into their mass. But he did not get swallowed by the mass, he hit them like striking a hedge. The cameras were blocked by the too close insects attacking them. The images was cleared somewhat as it became obvious Jack was falling backwards. He was swinging and kicking at them all wordlessly from pure instinct.

Throwing piles of them off his face and upper torso, allowed the viewers to confirm Jack was on his back and balanced on the cliff edge. The acidic liquid was and arm’s length below. Jack obviously was oblivious to that threat as he continued to struggle with creatures assaulting him. 

He and the cameras were able to look down towards his feet. A sudden burst in the swarm of insects as dozens of the giant pill bug like creature bulled their way to Jack. They were also not impressed by his protective suit. “Oh, God,” Jack started to scream. The audience could see the lumps swelling in his suit. Jack continued to scream.

Suddenly the image thankfully shattered, only to reform in bars of white on black. An actual image came into view, it was the concrete room. A familiar and comforting site in comparison to what the audience had been watching. However that notion was shattered as Jack’s screams resumed. He did manage to painfully shout one word before the sow ended: “Quarantine,” he had screamed. Lights in the concrete room started flashing red and the audience could barely make out commands shouted on the PA system as the image and sounds faded to black and the credits rolled.

In a surprise announcement immediately after the show Jack McCallen was going to make another late night talk show host appearance immediately after the credits. Sure enough, that show’s host came on explaining how it was a special episode airing early. He followed that with a quicker than usual monologue that hit on the Bug World insects. Comparisons were made to some celebrities and politicians. Soon, the monologue, which seemed only in place to preserve the show’s structure, was over. The host then dramatically promised his only guest, Jack McCallen, would be on after the commercials. There was almost no audience drop off in America from the Traveler to the next show, in spite of no notice.

When Jack walked on the stage to loud applause he sat with the host. While used to the biggest of stars, the host spoke rapidly and stumbled over some words. He was facing the new Jack McCallen the world had only a glimpse of before. Much taller and muscled, he seemed hardly the unfortunate attorney thrown into violent worlds. 

The two men started with some banter about bugs. The host asked if Jack had a bug phobia before he went to Bug World. Jack gamely replied no, but he did now. The audience laughed, but there was a palpable tension and anxiety in the air. It was as if the world was collectively wishing the host to “get on with it.”

After the commercial break the host indulged the world’s wish. He asked if Bug World was related to Jack’s new appearance. Jack McCallen seemed to struggle for the words for a moment before simply settling on a sheepish “yes”. He went on to explain in detail how it came about.

Jack explained that what he was telling the viewers was told to him by the doctors and scientists in the military hospital as he awoke a month after returning from Bug World. The ‘pill bugs’ had indeed burrowed into his flesh. However they did not begin eating. They instead injected him and began to transform him into a brood host for their intended offspring.

On the one hand it seemed like it was a great improvement, Jack explained. They optimized his body in their first stage of transformation. The scientists prevented the next stage initially with the removal of the insects. They followed that with heavy doses of radiation treatments. The doctors unequivocally expressed surprise that Jack survived the ordeal.

“And now you are this superman,” the host observed.

“Yeah, totally worth it,” Jack quipped.

In more detail Jack explained that he was indeed disproportionately stronger than other men and healed quickly. Though he dialed back the “ooh’s” from the audience. He charmingly said he doesn’t pick up cars or reattach a chopped off arm. Mostly, he explained, it just leaves him with an extra-large appetite.

“And did this change alter your jumping?” the host asks.

The question is a mood killer, the viewers observe. Jack loses his smile and his face darkens. He says it has not changed and that he had already made a jump in the months since Bug World. He halfheartedly offers it will be on T.V. soon.

“What about those bugs you brought back with you?” the host asks.

“Well I hear that a couple are still alive,” Jack starts. The audience gives a loud shocked reaction.

The host looks stunned as well. “Alive?” he asks with astonishment.

“Yeah, but I have declined to visit them,” Jack says. “I have been promised they are well controlled and are supposedly going to be studied for potential medicines.”

“Kind of scary to think about though,” the host said.

The interview ends shortly after with some questions about how Jack’s life, in general, is now. The responses are non-committal beyond Jack promising that he and his wife are well. He would not answer where he lives or what he felt the future held.  
A month later and a new episode of The Traveler debuts. It is only one episode as the jump was much shorter than Bug Worlds, yet still longer than Jack’s first few jumps. A timeline is posted online before the show airs. It reveals the dates and lengths of the jumps. They started for Jack over a year ago and list all of the jumps up to the most current one.

The episode is much more benign, while sill fascinating. The world Jack jumps to, is full of what appear to the audience as either very odd plants and trees or very large mushrooms. The ground, if there is one, is completely covered by root or vine. They cross and intersect like jumbled cables leading to the strange native trees or large plants. The trees have what look like the caps of mushrooms, but the outside of them is very thick. Much like the world of murky liquid, Jack does not move much here. He grabs a myriad of samples from his close proximity. Thick stream of what appears to be pollen blow by him and he collects some of that as well. For Jack it is a comparatively pleasant experience, it seems. He jumps back home without incident.

Bug World and the last one start a debate about the biohazard potential of the samples Jack brings to Earth. Many question the containment threat of the bugs and now what appear to be alien plants. Nonaffiliated doctors spell out hypotheticals of environmental disasters that could occur if these life forms got loose. The government and its own scientists work the news outlets and give behind the scenes tours to assure the public they are safe and that containment is not an issue.

Another non-official scientist drops a bombshell on the world. An Israeli physicist, Nisim Demb, claimed to have formulated a model of times of both the length of future jumps and their time apart. Demb proposed there is a pattern of expansion and contraction in both the time of the jump and the time in between jumps. And while they did contract every other time, they continued to lengthen in duration for the next. The most shocking claim was that Demb predicted the coming jump would last years. The rest of the world’s scientific community would eventually confirm Demb’s model.

It would be six months before that jump occurred. During that time Jack McCallen was not making appearances. Paparazzi would spot him and his wife together at times. It appeared the two were spending a great deal of time traveling. And the now much larger and world recognized Jack was harder to blend in. 

The news and internet communities continued to ask questions about the Demb time model and what is implied for Jack. The government was mostly silent and hid behind the veil of keeping the McCallen’s privacy. That continued for about three months.   
Finally a news announcement confirmed the Demb model was the official position by the United States government in its regard to Jack. They also announced they will continue to respect the McCallen’s privacy for the future. No questions were answered about an approach to a multi-year jump.

Beginning about a month before the next jump, the government decided to share. More so their scientific contingency. This resulted in a full on media day. Select members of the press were given a tour of a secret research facility. They were shown the Bug World creatures behind a thick glass roaming around on rocks and animal bones. Each bug was in its own separate container because, as it was explained, while they were the same species they still attacked one another. The competing theories about this was to establish genetic superiority or that devouring each other would let one or more quickly evolve. It was obvious the scientists were very happy with their subjects. They said they expected in the next few years to have new discoveries with an impact on medicines and building materials. 

When asked about the plant world samples, the tour guide dismissed the question by simply saying, “They were not available yet for viewing.” The tour continued on to the familiar jump room. The grey concrete walls and the array of flood light hanging from above marked the well-known room. The guide confirmed this was indeed the room and followed with a little question and answer session with the reporters.

The next stop went to the equipment and testing room. There the reporters were met by an Army colonel and several high ranking scientists from DARPA and NYSA. The scientists spoke about their research and again emphasized safety and the sharing of knowledge.

The tour then finds itself in a conference room with a panel of scientists, military officers and surprisingly McCallen’s agent and manager. The first question asked and answered regarded an appearance by Jack McCallen. No, it was confirmed, he would not be coming. The panel and journalists then went back and forth about the pressing questions.

The team was going to operate under the assumption that the next world would have a suitable environment for Jack to live in. There was obviously no need to invest in a scenario that could not support life. After all, Jack was going to be there for years. The journalists were told that a new suit was being made that would hopefully be more adaptable to different scenarios. No details were given at the time.

The interview aired and the world waited another month. Speculation filled the void with many wondering or assuming this was Jack’s final jump. Scientists were interviewed, stating that Jack would have to hit the probability jackpot of all time, to survive the next world. Many wondered about the mental condition of Jack, considering the rapidly approaching deadline.  
The Demb model gives the day and approximate time. It is a Thursday morning in the United States. The media is blitzing the event with coverage and work productivity across the country plummets. The government essentially states it will not give out the results of the jump. They will not even confirm if the jump has occurred.

While the news outlets are in a frenzy of speculation and minutia analysis, the rest of the world gets on with the day after losing interest. It seems apparent that nothing is going to be found out soon. Reluctantly, the eager viewers turn off televisions and computers.

So it comes as a major surprise when a news conference hastily interrupts the world later that evening. A spokeswoman is standing in front of many familiar faces of the scientific and military community. She is blunt and quick to the point. Jack McCallen did jump on this day. He also returned almost immediately. The only thing that the woman would confirm was that Jack was alive and that from his perspective he did indeed live in another world for years. The team quickly exits the news conference ignoring the barrage of questions.

It as a frustrating time for knowledge seekers. The government is a wall of silence. The president and all high level administrators avoid interviews all together to avoid the inevitable questions. It goes on like this for two months. Some members of Congress publicly press the administration for information. Many speculate if something more dangerous than Bug World is threatening humanities safety. Still the official silence holds strong.

After two months of stone walling the silence is finally broken. Most likely, though, not how the government would have preferred. The television network that aired The Traveler held its own press conference. It was better planned and timed with full access to press and web casting. The network and Jack’s management team were charging the government with refusing to allow airing of the last jump. They spoke of the agreement violation and the suit they were preparing to draft. The entertainment team also strongly hinted they may defy the order and air the content if they don’t get the decision they are expecting.

The announcement prompts a flurry of reactions. Many Freedom of Information Act suits are filed. More members of Congress now demand the jump experience be released. World leaders say it is censorship of scientific knowledge. 

Within days the government is forced to reply. This time it is a senior military officer sitting at a table of microphones. The grey haired man states that the government was still reviewing the recorded video from the jump. The man spoke of caution in just showing the video as there may be a social repercussion in doing so. Not much more is offered to the public.

The particular charge is interesting. A ‘social repercussion’, peaks the curiosity of the world. The internet and televisions explode with theories. The overwhelming demand for the world Jack jumped to now forces the issue. In the third month since the jump, the government relents. The Traveler will air the Jack’s experience. 

It is announced it will begin in still another month. The network explains how there are thousands of hours to pour through. They also announce that the show will begin to air twice a week. It is also teased that the audience cannot begin to believe what they are going to see. Jack McCallen will not make an appearance in the meantime.

The month passes and the debut episode airs. The host is in his white room. This time, however, he is sitting in a large wooden chair in front of a large stone fire place that is most likely computer animated. The host is staring right at the viewers with hand together just under his chin. He gives a contemplative pause before speaking.

We have travelled with Jack McCallen to fantastic worlds. We have felt his pain and his fears. But what is the worst fear? Jack was changed in Bug World, but he was still the same man inside. Should a person fear pain, death or changing as person the most? Becoming something you may not like. Can a person be changed inside by a new world, or, perhaps can they change the world itself?  
The host’s image fades to black. White lettering appears with the title of “The Stranger.” The image changes to Jack McCallen standing in the familiar cement room. This time he is dressed in all in black. It looks like SWAT clothing except there are bulges nearly everywhere. The forearms are padded and possibly armored. The same is with the legs. The chest is definitely armored with what appears to be Kevlar. Pouches are bulging all over the entire suit. Audiences everywhere are asking each other what they think the pockets and pouches contain. 

Being well supplied is not surprising, but the head gear is. Gone is the broad face glass and hood, now there is some sort of vision gear resting at the top of Jacks head. There appears to be a standard hood behind his neck. The impact of seeing the head equipment solidifies for the viewer that the experts have gambled on a favorable environment in the next world.

A moment before Jack jumps, he looks to his right at someone off camera. He smiles and appears to be crying. Finally he tightens his mouth and gazes downward. The collapse occurs and Jack disappears. The image cuts to black.

The audience is expecting a commercial. However the image suddenly jumps to a bouncing hand held camera, close to the glass outside the concrete room. Many people can be heard yelling and calling out Jack’s name. The image just barely shows the man on the floor. This jumble of sensory input also begins to fade, while a voice yelling out “what is that?” can clearly be heard. Now the commercials begin.

When the show comes back the audience sees again Jack before his jump, the collapse and the image distortion. The block lines of black and white begin to form until an image appears. The first image is a large rock covered in moss. Then the picture swings around and the audience can hear Jack breath heavily. He is spinning in all directions looking around. It is too quick for the audience to make anything out. Finally the man steadies himself to one position. “No way,” he says to himself. 

It appears Jack is in a forest. The sky is grey, but appears to be morning where Jack is. He squats to the ground, opens a pouch and removes a heavily padded handheld device. He uses several attachments and takes multiple readings. “So far so good,” he narrates.  
He then tries another device and holds it up high. “No radio frequencies,” he states. Looking up Jack and the audience can see and hear several small birds. The image does not bounce at all now and the viewers can watch easier as promised image stabilizers are in use. The cameras are now smaller and built right into Jack’s new suit. 

The image shifts to a stable head level and Jack begins to walk. After a commercial break he is still walking through the dense forest. “I can live with this,” he says. “Just need to find food.”

The audience watches as Jack walks a distance before pausing at a tree or dirt mound. Each time he looks around and listens before moving on. The audience becomes aware that the episodes time is running out and wonder if Jack will find food before then. Or if something more eventful will happen. While this world seems safe, Jack and his viewers are leery of some hidden danger.  
Suddenly Jack dashes to his left. He comes to a stop at a stream. “Yes, yes, yes,” he happily repeats. There is a thin layer of ice on top of the edges of the stream. Jack pulls out the device that obviously takes environmental readings again. This time he tests the water. Jack lets out a quiet celebration as the sample is apparently satisfactory. 

The audience then jumps when Jack leaps in the middle of the stream. He brings his hands up with a wriggling fish between them. Jack is chuckling to himself. The show cuts forward to jack cooking the fish over a small fire. Jack is animatedly talking now about his plans. He points to a tree and says he will put a lean-to against it for the night. Jack continues to plan how he can build himself a log cabin in no time. Hunting, fishing and making stores in case winter is almost on this land. He oddly seems happy, perhaps because, the viewers speculate, this world is not trying to kill him.

“Wait,” he says. Jack stands and begins to walk forward. The audience cannot see what the issue is. Jack picks up the pace with quick glances to his sides. After several moment he reaches his destination.

It takes the audience several seconds to realize what they are looking at. Many asking those watching with them what they are seeing. Eventually everyone can make out the same image. A great white tree with long twisting limbs stands before Jack. In its trunk is what appears to be a face with red eyes and mouth carved into it. The image holds for another moment before the credits roll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As expected, there are no official explanations for the tree with the face in it. And everyone knows there is much more of this world still to be seen. Still, the anticipation carries through to the next episode.

It begins where the last left off. Jack is staring at the red eyes and mouth formed into the white bark of the tree before him. The audience watches as Jack waves his hand in front of it. He even says "hello", at one point. With no reaction from the tree Jack moves closer and gets he and the audience a better look.

Gingerly he touches the tree's white bark. He slowly moves his hand to the orifices that seem to bleed. Touching it then rubbing his gloved fingers together, Jack announces it must be a type of sap or resin. Then he states the obvious, "That means someone must have carved it."

Jack takes a look in all directions around the tree and on the ground, obviously looking for more signs of life. Seeing none, he steps away from the tree. A good distance away he squats to the ground. Jack positions a camera, from somewhere on his person, to look him in the face.

"Okay, so that is really weird," he declares. "I am not going to camp nearby after all. If there are locals they probably know the area better than me and would no doubt catch me sleeping. So the only question is where to go next?"

Jack returns the camera and the view switches back to Jack's perspective. He wrestles through some pockets before pulling out a very solid looking compass. The audience doesn't get much of a look at it before Jack is tapping it on his forearm. "What the hell?" he asks. Holding the compass up into view, the audience can see that the directional needle is swinging wildly in different directions.

"That's great," Jack says. "Should have requested a working compass."

Text appears at the bottom of the screen that says all of Jack's equipment was rigorously tested and of the highest quality.

"Well, I now think I should very much get out of these woods. Maybe find the top of a hill to call my own," Jack says.

He begins to pick up his pace while also pausing to look around. The audience notices snow starts to build on the ground as Jack moves forward. "Good news, bad news," Jack narrates. "If I stick to the snow I can see if anyone is leaving tracks. But, I will be, presumably, moving north into colder weather and slower movement."

Jack seems to decide the snow is the way to go as he moves forward. The first of four commercials air. The networks interactive sight allows users to look at some of Jack's equipment. They can see that the compass is of the highest materials precision made.

The show edits more as Jack mover forward at a jog. The images blur and then leap to show the forward progress Jack makes while jogging thought the forest. He stops at a large felled tree that appears to have been that way for some time. Jack leaps easily to the highest point and turns a slow circle. It is becoming dusk in the world that Jack has recorded. Daylight is heavily filtered through the thick woods. As jack looks up his viewers can see dull grey clouds closing overhead.

"I'm going to camp here for the night it looks like," Jack narrates. "Actually, I will attach my bed up high in one of these trees. If the snow hasn't thrown off anyone potentially looking for intruders, at least I may stay out of sight."

Another set of edit changes as the viewers watch Jack climb a tree and assemble a hammock that rock climbers would use. The audience can see the specs on all the materials online and confirm their strength and minimal weight. Jack bundles himself to a sleeping position and drapes a camouflage sheet over his whole rig. Lastly he detaches another camera fish eyed small camera and positions it to look to the ground.

Jack gives the audience a final narration for the night it would seem. "The suit I'm wearing now has temperature controls built in, so I won't have to worry about cold. The power to the devices comes from batteries I can charge with solar or a manual hand turn generator. I actually have movies, music and books stored in my special tablet. I don't think I will use them tonight." Jack spoke the entire time in a whisper. He peeks through a small opening and the turns to sleep.

More commercials air and there is only about five minutes left to air of the episode. Many wonder what else can be shown in that time. When the program returns the viewers are watching through the portable fish eyed camera Jack setup. It is the grainy green and white image of night vision. A clock appears on the image and speeds up a little over three hours and then slows to normal. Snow has begun to fall and the wind has picked up.

Without warning a large creature slowly walks into view. The viewers eventually realize they are looking down at a bear. The animal walks unnaturally though as its head remains stationary while it moves. The bear does not sniff or look around itself.

When the beast comes right below the camera and the sleeping Jack it stops. It stands perfectly still for a minute. Slowly the creature crookedly turns its head upward. Many viewers scream in terror as they can see the beast has half of its face gone. And while the face may show a long row of exposed teeth and nostril holes, the eyes appear to be intact. In fact they are glowing unnaturally bright.

The bear holds its head in place for another moment before quietly turning back to where it came from. As it leaves the viewers get a good look at a row of exposed ribs and organs. The episode fades to black and the credits roll over a remorseful tune.

Audience speculation prior to this episode had often theorized that Jack had actually travelled to a different time on earth. Many looked forward to the potential encounters with extinct animals and visits to our ancestors. Now the misfiring compass and the bear encounter threw that belief into disarray.

The online community almost immediately tossed out the Earth of another time idea. The focus turned mostly to the bear. Initially some suggested the animal was almost dead and would succumb to either its disease or injuries. This carried until the next day, even with some immediate dissenters.

Like most episodes, the prior nights Traveler was part of the networks news cycles. Experts of all scientific fields were called upon to discuss the prior episode. The most startling discovery from these discussions was a near universal agreement that the bear could not be alive as it walked around. Little explanation could be given for how the animal was able to move then. The only consensus was that everyone would have to watch the next episode to hopefully find out.

The next episode begins and the audience is a little disappointed that it starts with Jack emerging from his hammock to daylight. He begins to take apart his structure and again, thankfully, the show speeds through the process. Jack's next task, "Gotta catch breakfast."

Jack's new strength and agility have him leaping through branches and pouncing effortlessly to the ground. In little time he has caught an assortment of squirrels and rabbits. He quickly dispatches them, which is unsettling to younger viewers that had been advised of the shows adult content.

Another fast edit as Jack cleans and cooks his meal. It seems like almost too much to eat at first and many speculate he will have to pack some in snow to preserve them. But the viewers are quickly reminded of Jack's new accelerated hunger as he devours the small group of creatures. "That helps a lot," he explains aloud. "I get really hungry, really fast anymore."

More text appears that explains Jack was sent with nutrient packs that can be mixed with water. They are high in protein and fiber and each dose can act as a meal, even for Jack McCallen.

"Today I am going to seek higher ground to see if there is anything around," Jack narrates. "West, it looks like there is a large hill."

The image holds toward the west seemingly. The audience makes out the rise of a hill in the distance. The snowcapped trees rise steadily in the distance, marking the destination. As Jack begins to walk the commercials begin.

When the show returns he had progressed to denser woods. The light is dimmer from above and the only noise is Jack's steady breathing. He moves quickly and quietly through the dense forest. The only interruption is a quick blur of hunting and eating for what is presumably lunch. At the end of his meal Jack looks around in a slow circle. The audience at home or watching on hand held devices and listening with headphones, feels the quiet and loneliness of the forest. Those watching with others find themselves, at times, giving one another reassuring smiles.

Jack stamps out his small cook fire and moves on. It is obvious to the audience he is moving uphill. In editing jumps, Jack moves through chunks of the forest. Progressively, his world grows darker and colder.

"Looks like it will dark before I reach the top," Jack tells the viewers. "But I don't see how it can be any creepier than stopping anywhere here for the night."

Jack gives another turn around to illustrate his point. The woods are dense and dark. The light is losing the battle as it is filtered through the heavy growth. Snow is lightly falling around Jack. He pushes on in his uniquely swift manner.

Fifteen minutes left to the episode and another commercial break. Audiences everywhere share their unease at walking in the dark woods of an alien world. Many offer their opinion about what Jack should be doing next. As well as critiquing mistakes they believe he has made to this point.

When the show returns, oddly the host is back on. Surprisingly he gives the audience a quick warning telling them that the remainder of the episode is very disturbing. Children are definitely not advised to be watching. Of course few are deterred and continue to watch, even more intrigued.

The show returns with a swift payoff. Jack is well into the night and it has obviously become much colder where he is. The audience watches as he adjusts his black suit to pull out a hood and mask combo. Jack then adjusts his electronic temperature regulator to make the suit warmer. Finally he activates small but bright flashlights at his shoulders. He steps one foot forward, when he is done, and then suddenly drops to the ground.

He makes no noise and he and the audience are listening intently. The audience is a moment behind before hearing what had alerted Jack. Rustling sounds, many of them are coming from an unknown direction. The sound is accompanied by what sound like snapping branches. Jack is crouched yet moving. He rounds one large tree and is quickly halted.

It takes the audience a moment to register what they are seeing. There are people and animals crowded together. They are walking up the same hill as Jack and some begin to walk toward him. Seeing humans from another world is startling enough, but these humans are different. The few heading Jack's way have far too blue eyes to be normal. And while their bodies might make noise, they were otherwise silent.

"Oh, no," Jack whispers.

As the people grow closer, more detail can be out. They are men and women, boys and girls. They are wearing furs and leather and often not much at all. But what is most surprising is that they all appear to be wounded. Not cuts or bruises, but large gaping wounds throughout their bodies. Several have exposed bones, muscle and organs. And yet they shamble forward.

Jack runs. He runs through the trees and it is a jumble to the viewers. They can only see what Jack's cameras and flashlights allow. The view suddenly shifts as it appears Jack has fallen. He looks back at what appears to be a sharpened wooden, protruding from the snow and pointing from where he was running from.

Jack seems lost for a moment, examining the stake. His viewers are collectively wishing him to get up and run. Another loud crash of something moving through branches and bush convinces Jack to get to his feet. He remains crouched and holding onto the stake. Now the audience begins to hear shouting in the distance. The words can't be made out, but they are definitely coming from human. And as Jack points his body and cameras toward them, the image shows the peaks of fires up the hill.

Jack turns off the flashlights and runs for the fires. The way up becomes steep and Jack is often sliding down for as much progress as he makes. On one such occasion he looks behind himself and a small collection of the dead are some 20 meters back. There is a stag with whole antler torn violently from its head, half a nude man crawling and a small collection of mangled persons and beasts. All with haunting blue eyes.

Jack jumps up the hill to grab a branch. He stays above the snow and hurtles himself forward on tree limbs and bark. The audience, watching, grows more anxious as they realize there is little time left in the episode.

Jack pauses and rest on a small foothill to catch his breath. He gets little time, though, as a new lumbering noise is coming from in front of him. This time Jack reaches to his side and pulls out what appears to be a black, military grade, combat knife. He holds it, and he, very still as the noise draws near.

Suddenly another human bursts forward and trudges through the snow toward Jack. The audience can see this man dragging what appears to be a sword in one hand while holding a torch in the other. The man stops in surprise as he discovers Jack. Jack and the cameras rise to greet this man.

He is wearing black leather and black fur. His eyes aren't blue like the dead. Instead it is obvious he has frozen tears running into his beard. Shock and terror are all over this man's face.

Wordlessly the man looks over Jack. Finally he draws close to him, "Run, you idiot. All is lost," he hoarsely yells at Jack.

The credits roll on silently against a black background.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days, were the most active in internet discussion history. In fact, many websites crashed due to overwhelming usage, immediately following the episode. The two biggest subjects were the dead and the man at the end of the episode.

A number of discussions remarked at how extraordinary it was for Jack McCallen to end up in a world with humans at all. Second to that, was the fact that the locals apparently spoke English, though with an unrecognizable accent.

For days, until the next episode, speculation ran wild online as well as with news organizations. What stuck out to many, was the scientific consensus that there was no logical explanation to the animated corpses of dead animals and humans. During this time, Jack McCallen remained unavailable for interviews. Silence was also the word through the network, other than the tease that much more was to come.

Shortly before the next episode, local businesses more and more began to try to cash in on the phenomenon of The Traveler. More theatres began to add screens to project episodes, they advertised big picture versions of The Traveler while expanding food and drink options. Foreign markets began to complain of not getting to air episodes simultaneously as the Americas. The offended countries threatened all but state sanctioned piracy. Their argument was that The Traveler was humanities greatest scientific discovery and was a right to all.

Religious, scientific and monetary tug of wars continued on until the next episode. What was not at question was that anyone would not be watching. One news thread was about the suffering of late night work getting done and schools forced to dial back homework on episode nights. The Traveler was the one show that did not suffer from lack of live viewership. While many still recorded the show, it was still the highest rated of all time, on its first showing.

Before the world could fully adjust, the next episode had arrived. The world settled in at homes, offices, theatres, bars and their jobs to watch the episode. The introduction began and Earth became very quiet.

The episode picks right up where the last one begins. Jack and the viewers watch as the man Jack encountered, stumbles away into the dark. Jack hesitates before starting to follow the man. He stops, though, and he and his audience can hear new noises. There is non-distinct yelling form several different directions as well as the breaking of branches.

Jack looks back toward the direction of where the man went and starts that way. He falls almost immediately. The cameras turn toward Jack's feet. Half of a blue eyed woman is clinging wordlessly on his left leg. Her blue eyes almost seem to relay the idea that she is a living creature. But the lower half of her body has been torn away. The woman is clawing and biting at Jacks leg.

The dead woman's attack is having little effect. The viewers are mostly well versed on the armor and material strength of Jacks newest suit. Still, it is an unsettling sight for Jack and the audience. Jack begins to kick hard with his right foot. Each blow lands violently on the woman, though, she expresses no anger, pain or inconvenience. Even after her lower jaw is violently dislocated. Finally, Jack pulls both legs close to himself before launching his attacker into the dark.

He springs to his feet and starts running. It is impossible for the viewers to know if he is running toward the living man or not. The first set of commercials air. This time the network announces there will be a rearing of this and future episodes, on another night as well as online. A sister network will also show extended versions with audience interactive features.

When the show returns, a faint huffing sound can be heard as Jack runs, that and the growing noise of shouting. Jack is obviously running toward the direction of the human voices. He bursts through some branches into a clearing. More sharpened stakes are pointing out toward him. A few have even done their job by impaling the flailing dead. Jack avoids the dead and the stakes and moves onward.

A lit torch is hanging from the end of a larger stake and Jack grabs it. Just as he does, a wall of darkness moves in on him from his left. Swinging his torch toward the mass, the small light reveals a sea of blue eyed dead. They are man and woman and animal. Only an arm's length away, they reach toward Jack and seemingly the audience.

Jack reactively swings his torch hand at them. The viewers are surprised as the first hand the torch encounters catches alight. In fact, it begins to considerably catch aflame, engulfing the rest of the body attached to it.

Jack is back pedaling while simultaneously jabbing at the mob of dead with his torch. Wherever his fire lands the body catches quickly on fire. His progress is soon thwarted, though, as the dead have surrounded him in a semi-circle. Jack is stealing looks backwards while keeping his shambling would be killers at bay. He misses a turn, though, as he is violently knocked to the ground. Looming above Jack is the dead bear that most citizens of earth recognize. A new set of commercials begin.

Many viewers stretch and are relieved by the release of tension. Some double check online to confirm it is the same bear. Others remark how the episode is only half over and cannot imagine what else can happen.

The episode returns with the bear looming above Jack. While many anticipated Jack rolling or sliding to safety, they were surprised by what followed. Jack thrusts the torch violently into the bears face before it can attack. The animal is now threatening, and on fire, above him. His hands then thrust upward to grab the animal.

With his Bug World gifted strength, Jack gives a roar and throws the burning animal toward its oncoming companions. Many of the others catch fire as they come into contact with the bear. Jack gets to his feet picking up the torch. He bares the now barely lit end at the coming masses and wields his combat knife in the other hand. "Come on," Jack bellows at them.

As he steps back into a fighting stance the view falls out from under Jack and his audience. All any can see are snow and rolling images. Jack suddenly stops with a great thud. Slowly he looks up to see the edge of the small cliff he had been standing on. Looking slowly around, Jack looks first at his hands. The torch is gone, but he is still holding the knife. Jack coughs roughly while trying to at least sit up, but seems to settle for lying a little while longer.

Suddenly several pairs of hands are above Jack and reaching for him. He makes a waiving motion to fend them off, but it is obvious he is too hurt or exhausted to fight. Surprisingly the hands work in unison to pull Jack upwards. Jack and his cameras see dozens of men.

These men are very much alive, despite some being carried on litters and other walking wounded. They are all wearing black furs and leather. Their faces are an assortment of bearded and bare, young and old. Each face, though, shares the same tired and hardened stare. Most of them have weapons of some sort, swords, spears, axes and bows.

An older man with a long white beard, mostly balding and with a solid build, cuts through the group to stand before Jack. He looks puzzled as he looks Jack up and down. "You're no brother," he quietly states. He grabs Jack's hand, examining his black glove. "No wildling either, I would wager."

"I'm..I'm not from around here. Lost," Jack coughs out.

"You wear black," The older man adds.

The audience watches as Jack looks himself over as if surprised by the color.

The white bearded man shakes his head. "Well you saved dozens of my men by holding back those wights. You're not of the Watch, nor a wildling, but we will take you as far as The Wall with us, if you like."

"Y-yes," Jack stammers. He then steps away from those holding him up. Jack is able to keep himself upright on his own feet.

"I am Jeor Mormont, commander of the Night's Watch. And I should probably not promise anyone of us reaching The Wall. We are all likely to be blue eyed monsters before dawn." The man then turns, along with the others, and begins to walk forward into the night. The episode is over and a warlike drumbeat rolls over the credits.

Following the last episode is a more fractured flurry of activity. The science community is tasked again to comment on everything thing that took place in the prior episode. Biologists still cannot explain the dead attacking the living. Physicists speak on the news networks about multiverse theory and how that English speaking humans in another dimension is not impossible. Historians and anthropologists analyze the little that is known of the Night's Watch. They conclude from the clothing and weaponry that the Watch resembles our own medieval history. Specifically early 12th Century Europe.

The internet sites pick apart and play with the information. The television network anticipated this and grabbed as well as many other website names. That does not deter others from setting up similarly named sites to discuss and share about what the world has seen. Several memes are also created from the episode, including one showing the dead bear and the caption: ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT ME FROM BEING ON FIRE.

The next episode begins with daylight, blessedly breaking over those fleeing from the dead. Jack's cameras place him to side of the broken line of walkers and horse riders. Looking behind himself, the audience can see Jack is dragging a man on a makeshift litter made mostly from sticks.

There are many other wounded in their party. The horses are mostly used for those that cannot walk, however several are being used by scouts. The audience watches as men ride swiftly to reach Mormont, speak shortly and ride away again.

When Jack follows these events, his body and cameras stay on the commander for some time. The audience is wondering if, like themselves, Jack is full of questions. Eventually Jack gives up on the commander and takes in more of the others. They are a beaten down group for sure. Those only lightly wounded have far away stares or don't even bother to look where they are walking.

Jack looks to his back right, where a surprisingly fat brother of the Night's Watch is lagging slightly behind Jack. "It's Sam, right?" Jack asks him.

Either the use of his name, or merely someone speaking, startled the round faced man. "W-what? Yes, yes I am Sam. Sam Tarly," he replied.

"I know we are headed to the Wall, but do you know where we are?" Jack asked him.

Sam got a confused look on his face, "North of the Wall. North of the Wall, of Westeros."

"Right, it's just that I've never been to Westeros before," Jack retorted.

"You from across the narrow sea?" a thick necked teen asks Jack from his left. It is off putting too much of the viewers, to see this teen boy with facial hair and wielding an ugly axe.

"Yes, I'm from across the narrow sea," Jack agrees. Many viewers give a knowing laugh as they can empathize with Jack's lie.

"Not a slaver, I hope," the boy adds. "A man can do much these days, but not slavin."

"No, we are not slavers. I come from far from the slavers," Jack says. His tone has started to lower to nearly a murmur. It is obvious to the audience that Jack is afraid to bury himself in lies.

"Not the free cities either," Sam now eagerly adds. "Not the clothes or the accent match."

"No, far from the free cities also," Jack begins to swing his view around. It appears he is trying to find something to change the subject, but there is only trees and snow to be seen.

"Not Asshai?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Yes, that one," Jack says definitively.

The thick necked teen and Sam are clearly shocked by the news. A moment later they bombard Jack with questions. Can you speak to animals? Can you cast spells? Have you seen a man burned alive in a ritual? Jack dodged most of the questions and explained he was merely a merchant. They looked him up and down skeptically.

Jack obviously wanted to put the issue to bed, as he offered them something small, yet remarkable. The audience watched as Jack reached a hand to his shoulder out of sight of the cameras. A moment later a very bright, slightly bluish light shot at Jacks new friends. He left it on for a moment only. It was enough, as he picked up his pace leaving the slack jawed boys behind. This started the first commercial break.

The instant social media sites were full of people trying to be first and most clever to capture the moment. #Sam, #Westeros, #narrowsea and the like were passed around quickly. Many were rating how attractive they found the two boys to be.

When the show returned, it became obvious that a lot of the journey had been skipped through. It has, in fact, been days. There is no mention of why Jack is no longer dragging a litter with a wounded man on it. However, he starts the shows return with a string of freshly killed animals on a small rope. Jack hands the catch to others who thank him. In fact several men thank him as he passes and give him friendly nods. Jack gives quick replies as he moves through the men and horses.

He reaches Mormont who is speaking to a couple of older men. One of whom is wearing considerable armor and looks formidable, despite an obvious shoulder wound. Jack draws close to the group, but waits until the others are done speaking. Finally Lord Mormont finishes with the reports from the others before turning to Jack. "Well, how did you fare?"

"Enough for another day. Stretched thin I suppose, but enough," Jack reports.

Mormont lets out a sigh, "If not for your catches, McCallen, I fear we would be more dead than alive, the lot of us. Anything else of note?" he asks with telling eyes.

"No. No dead or 'Others', as you call them," Jack says.

Mormont nods approvingly. "With the food you've been supplying us, I've decided we can forgo Craster's Keep and hurry to the Wall. We will rest, eat and push through."

Jack wanders away from the others, yet still staying within sight. He plops down into the snow. "I'm so tired it's hard to think. But I'm also starving." He pulls out a canteen that sounds half full. Jack reaches into one of his many pouches and pulls out one of many foil packets. The packet has a number of evenly spaced brown squares on it that appears to be two inches each way. Jack hastily punches out a square with his thumb and drops the brown square into his canteen. "Protein and nutrient condensed square," he narrates for his viewers.

Jack scoops up some snow and works it into the canteen until it seems full. He then shakes the container several times. Jack then reopens it and takes a long drink. "Ah," he says with exaggeration, "Tastes like it sounds." Most watching, agree it is likely disgusting, Jack finishes it quickly. He then drops backwards into the snow unceremoniously. The audience gets a good look at the grey sky.

Jack doesn't get to rest long, for while his eyes may be shut, the cameras see a figure come into view. Without rising, Jack calls out, "What is it Sam?"

With the sun above, the cameras can only make out a dark outline of the stout young man. "What did he say, if I may ask?" Sam requests nervously.

Jack sighs and sits up to face him. "He says we aren't going to castors, or whatever, we are going to push on to the Wall."

Sam is visibly disappointed. "Maybe we will pass by it," he says mostly to himself.

Jack doesn't reply, but instead brings a hand to his mouth to cover his yawn. "Wha-," Jack starts, but is interrupted. There is shouting from the men of the Night's Watch, where the cook fire is. Jack gets up and begins to trot in that direction.

A ring of men from The Watch have their backs turned toward Jack and The Traveler's audience. It is obvious that something is happening in the center, there is shouting and uneasy looks from the men on the fringe. Jack moves quickly toward the middle himself. Being larger and stronger than most men, he quickly pushes through the small crowd.

A smaller group of the men are standing next to the cook fire that was dug out of the snow. Most of this group, of very hateful faced men, is shouting at Lord Mormont and two of his closest advisers. The television viewers can make out that the conflict seems to be about food. "Not enough," and, "Starving," are thrown around liberally. At this point in the program The Traveller is bleeping out the profanities.

Mormont is trying to combine stern commands with reason to put down the unrest. "We should be grateful for what McCallen had gathered for us." He says the name McCallen with deliberate effort, as it is obviously foreign to these lands.

"Then make him get more," a man with a hooked nose demands.

"We are eating swiftly and briefly resting, as I already commanded, and hurrying to the Wall," Mormont replies sharply.

"I say we make for Crastor's and take what's there, all of it," the hooked nose man replies.

"Dirk, shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," Mormont barks.

Ignoring him, this Dirk, addresses his immediate cronies and the rest of the men, "What say you? Full bellies, warmer beds and warmer companions."

His friends shout out agreement, some of the others tacitly nod in agreement. Dirk keeps shouting promises to the Night's Watch before stopping in front of Jack. The audience gets a good look at the man's narrow eyes and yellow teeth as he smiles. "What say you friend? No more scavenging. You got no loyalties here. Large warrior like yourself can take what he wants."

Jack doesn't hesitate before replying. "I am stand with the Lord Commander. I want out of these woods as quickly as possible."

This garners a great deal more support from the men than Dirk managed. Dirk himself snarls at Jack and turns his back on him. Surprisingly he spins right around pushing into Jack. Dirk's face is inches from the cameras.

Dirk steps back with a wicked smile on his face. A moment later and Jack looks down at himself and then at Dirk. The audience finally catches up and sees the knife in the other man's hand.

"Did you stab me?" Jack asks incredulously and loudly. "You can't stab me."

Dirk looks confused before glancing at his blade. "No blood," he whispers.

"That's what I said, you can't stab me. This suit is like five million dollars," Jack says. He then, incredibly fast, closes in on Dirk. Jack punches the man once and Dirk falls in a slump. Jack steps over the unconscious man to quickly reach his friends. In quick succession he beats and disarms them.

Mormont overcomes his initial shock at Jack's inhuman abilities. He orders others to secure the would-be mutineers. After they are secured, Mormont pulls Jack aside. "Are you really not hurt?"

"No. I'm fine," Jack replies.

Mormont shakes his head, "Maybe you are from Asshai."

The episode ends.

Glassjaw Dirk is the internet's name for the rogue Night Watchman. There are screenshots passed around that freezes the image the moment Jacks black gloved hand connects with the face of his attacker. The image captures the displaced teeth and nose, bent unnaturally sideways.

Sam is also a fan favorite with much of the world. He seems to not fit in with his companions any more than Jack does.

The world overall has much anticipation for The Wall. Most assume it is some sort of military fort for The Watch. There is almost equal anticipation to learn the very nature of The Night's Watch itself. The main question is, if the Watch was not there to fight the dead, and the so called Others, why were they so far from home?

The next episode starts with a completely grey image. It takes several moments before the viewers realize there is detail in the image. A second later and it is apparent the image is moving. Suddenly at the tops of the Televisions and computer screens, the audience can see the sky. What is below it is the oft described Wall.

The viewers begin to realize that Jack is showing them his own awe at what he is seeing, as he slowly looks in all directions. The Wall is hundreds of feet tall and stretches in each direction farther than can be seen. The tree line stops well short of the edge to give a complete view.

"I remember my first time," a voice off screen, says. The image turns toward the man that spoke. It is an older man of The Watch the audience is unfamiliar with. "I looked at it and thought, 'why even bother with a Watch at all'. Course now I know it's for more than wildlings," he finishes with a sigh.

The man walks ahead and joins the line of other men slowly walking toward the base of the wall. They looked like a line of black ants approaching a giant step. Jack wordlessly began to walk as well, still looking up and down, side to side.

"All you can see is ice, but underneath is stone," a panting Sam says as he catches up to Jack. "You know you could take the oath and be one of us," he suggests with a smile. "You already wear the black."

"No wives, right? Sorry, Sam, I'm already married and very much intend to go home again someday," Jack says, finally breaking the episodes silence. "And in some places black is just a color. It was meant to be tactical."

"Well maybe stay long enough to help find our friends out there," Sam suggests.

"Your friend…?" Jack snaps his fingers trying to recall.

"John Snow," Sam answers.

Jack turns back to where they had obviously journeyed from. It is a dense forest as wide and foreboding as the Wall. Jack turns back to Sam, "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

The run of commercials begin. As announced earlier in the week the commercials have become more elaborate and expensive, fitting with the explosive ratings of The Traveler. Some have obvious tie-ins to the show. A beer company has a group of medieval dressed people singing acapella to the brewer's more familiar signature tune. Another commercial is about sportswear. A group of friends is camping in the snow, come nighttime one of the friends hushes the others and they lay low in their coats, gloves and hats. The viewers watch as several pairs of shambling legs walk past the friends. The commercial promises the gear can hold up under any circumstances.

When the show returns it begins with the rare visit from the original host. This time it is only his voice. He explains that several days have passed since Jack arrived at the wall. McCAllen now resides at Castle Black. What follows is a series of clips that encapsulates Jack's experience there.

The first series of clips show a medieval castle. Most of those watching are truly impressed. This is not a tourist sight, but a functioning home to another world's military. The viewers get to see a mechanism that lifts a large cage to take men and supplies to the top of the Wall. They get to see how the food is cooked and stored and how water is fetched from wells. Furnaces belch fire as blacksmiths work their trade. On a humorous note the clips slow to show Jack following a man as he dumps out a bucket of solid and liquid substances to the ground. Jack slowly closes to confirm it is human waste. The soldier in black is discovered to be watching Jack with an odd look on his face. "No plumbing?" Jack asks. The other man silently walks away.

This cuts to a very interesting scene where Jack is with an old blind man in what appears to be some sort of aviary. Only all of the birds there are crows. The birds hop and squawk about the room and oddly many sound as if they are speaking. The old man is puzzled that this is new to Jack. He expresses surprise that a worldly man such as Jack is unaware of crows being used as messengers. Jack pitifully tries to explain that he is used to pigeons.

Most interestingly is where and why the pigeons are being sent out. The old man, maester Aemon, says they are a call to help to the seven kingdoms. He then corrects himself and says six, but does not explain why the number being off seems to sadden him.

Another cut and the viewers are treated to a small dark room. There is a small fire to one side and several candles are lit for the little visibility there is. A dented goblet is brought into view as a drink is being handed to Jack. The hand holding it belongs to the Commander of the Night's Watch, who sits himself across from Jack.

"That is from one of my last good kegs," he explains to Jack. He then sighs before taking a long drink from his own cup. "I understand why you won't take the black. Still, I am hoping you would help me with a not at all small matter."

There is a pause as Jack slowly lifts his glass to his mouth and lowers it again. "It's very good wine," he reports. "What is the favor?"

"Any day now the wildlings will be at our Wall. Thousands of them. I believe we can hold them, but it will cost us in blood. Blood we cannot spare, not now," Mormont explains. "The real threat follows behind the free folk."

Mormont stands and pulls out a small stack of parchments. "I would have you take these and you friend you carry around. I would ask you to show them both to every Lord and Lady, Prince and any who now calls themselves king. I would like you to beg for help."

"I will do it," Jack replies. "I will leave in the morning."

Before the next commercials, the two men are planning out Jack's travel. Mormont explains how much of the north has been devastated by war, and that Jack should avoid mostly everyone. He gives some coins to Jack, before frowning as he watches Jack clearly over examine them. Then it is maps and a hasty list of names that most of the audience cannot sort out between lord and land.

After the commercials, the sun has barely come up in Westeros. Jack is alone and taking small samples from the Wall, the water, stones and soil. He even tears a corner from one of his parchments. All of them go in vials or small boxes. Next, Jack says some goodbyes to those he passes. Sam greets him and is clearly disappointed in their parting. Jack offers some reassuring words and says that he will try to make it back, after he warns the world.

Jack eats a prepared meal and then leaves the southern gate of Castle Black. The land before him is flat and a few viewers compare it to the steppes of their own world. Jack walks a ways before turning around. Seeing Castle Black and the south side of the Wall are still impressive for all that are watching.

The show is almost over when Jack stops and sits with his back resting on small slope. He looks back again, this time seeming to confirm he is out of sight. "To be honest, I was happy to get out of there. Other than Sam and a couple of the others, most of them are terrible. It turns out the Night's Watch isn't what it used to be and is now mostly filled with criminals. Murderers and rapists," Jack narrates.

"Still, they are a lot better than the Others and their dead. If I'm heading south I may as well give out Mormont's warning."

The viewers then watch as Jack reaches for something on his back. He pulls a black back that is definitely from home. He pulls open a draw string and takes out another bag. This one is see-through and contains a rust colored liquid. Something is inside the liquid as well. Jack pulls the corners of the see through bag tight. It presses on the object to reveal a human head. The head belongs to a man with very blue eyes, and a mouth that is trying to bite through its container.

"You can't tear through that, buddy. And you are good and preserved in your marinade there. You and I, my friend, are going to see the world."

The view fades to black, as Jack trots southward into the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.


	4. Chapter 4

The sister network airs more footage from Jack's time at the Wall. One outtake has him gathering with the other men, getting ready to be served food. Jack takes some stew, poured into hard bread and a chunk of cheese and sits. The viewers are confused as Jack makes little conversation, and instead quickly wolfs down his meal. He exits almost as rapidly. Politely he excuses himself before walking to the outside courtyard of the castle. Looking around, Jack finds an empty corner without being seen.

"Oh man, the smell," he tells the viewers. "The body odor of all those guys is just awful. And the food, more or less, all tasted like boiled dirt."

This leads to scenes of Jack awkwardly avoiding sleeping accommodations, with the men, and avoiding relieving himself in the well-used privies. After the last, Jack pulls out an orange cloth and explains it just for the viewers. "This is my wiping cloth. It is designed for, uh, re-use. Um, it's non adhesive and antimicrobial," Jack sheepishly narrates.

At nights Jack finds abandoned parts of the castle to sleep. Or, on another occasion, at the top of the Wall. The sister network, on cable, has almost as many viewers as the original show. It airs additional footage of the daily life of castle upkeep. For modern western viewers, much of it is shocking. The slaughtering of animals, the training with wooden swords and the casual swearing and lack of hygiene are hard to take in for many.

This leads to the next big battle with the government. The network announces that most of the coming content for The Traveler will be mature, and they wanted to start airing it uncut. This prompted a political and bureaucratic battle.

The network argued it was educating the public with the biggest event in human history. The opponents said that argument did not hold up, due to the network charging massive commercial fees during the show. Rather than delay episodes, while the issue was being argued, the network announced all future content from The Traveler would be shown on the cable channel. It would also be completely uncensored. And while the network still warned against non-adults watching, it gave no indication of what was to come.

In the meantime, there came the web campaign . Someone, cleverly, compiled an estimate of all the time Jack would have already spent just relieving himself. It had, apparently, accumulated into hours. The campaign demanded to see the footage.

Finally after the channel shuffles and mock indignations, the next episode arrived on the cable network. The episode begins with Jack apparently taking pictures of the letters and maps given to him by maester Aemon and Mormont. The audience soon figures out that Jack is doing more than taking pictures of them.

The camera itself seems very similar to most modern, slim digital cameras. It does, however, look more rugged and has a cable connecting back to somewhere on Jack's suit. Jack has an equally rugged looking tablet laid out in the grass where he is sitting. It also has a cable going into it.

Jack circles an image with his finger, on the tablet that, looks like a map. Specifically he circles what is obviously lettering, though the language is indecipherable. He taps a side button and an audible prompt rings out. "The Wall," Jack says distinctly. Another circle and another prompt, "Castle Black."

Jack looks around and lets the audience see that his terrain has changed since the viewers had last seen Westeros. Jack appears to be heading toward another forest. As if sensing the audience's questions, Jack goes back to his machines. "Wolfswood."

He taps a different button this time, and the tablet screen seems to go dark to ponder what it has learned. "The software will now try to interpret the rest, based off the info I fed it," Jack explains. "It's times like these, I wonder if the scientists thought I would come across a world like this, or they really tried to plan for everything."

A moment later and the map is back full of English. Some of it is garbled though. "Ah, I knew it would not do the proper nouns," Jack sighs. Still, he studies the map.

The audience can see Jack is just north of the Wolfswood. To the east is a location marked Last Hearth. "So all of these northern towns, keeps and castles are engaged in a war in the south," Jack explains. "Aemon and Mormont said not to bother with them. I was told to stop at Winterfell if there are wolf banners flying. If no wolf banners, then the occupants will likely try to kill me. There's a whole list of who is in cahoots with whom, but it is a mess to try to sort out," Jack finishes telling his viewers.

Jack walks a little further before entering the forest. "More woods," he grunts. The program starts to skip ahead again. Jack walking a path through the forest, noting the quiet when he pauses and the setting sun. A quiet montage follows of sunsets and dawn. Jack stops at a lake that the program gives a pop up, to indicate Long Lake. Here Jack fishes and gathers water, filtering it into several artificial bladders.

Cutting to one of Jack's nights, he is again up in a tree. He has his tablet out again and is watching a movie. It is eerie for the viewers to hear the familiar sounds of a movie playing in the shrouded woods. Jack must feel the same, occasionally he and his cameras peer around in the dark. Before going to sleep, Jack puts on night vision goggles and looks around once more. He obviously sees nothing to note and goes to sleep.

Jumping ahead again, it is daytime and Jack is just coming out of the woods. He is walking and lazily spinning the handle on his portable generator, which powers his many devices. Almost by surprise, a castle comes into view. Jack quickly accesses his PDA. "Winterfell," he assesses.

There is a great outer granite wall that surrounds the perimeter of the castle. Beyond the wall the viewers can see several towers reach to the sky. It is a much more inspiring castle than that of Castle Black.

Jack does a quick look around and then seems to cautiously walk toward the main gate. The audience begins to notice there are people and horses just outside the wall. Though they are dwarfed by its immensity, they are still a sight of concern. Jack stops and takes a knee. He pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks their way. The audience wishes their view would zoom in as well.

"No wolves," Jack reports. "And wha-," he cuts himself off. This time through post production manipulation the image does zoom in. On the south side of the castle grounds a large pillar of black smoke is rising.

"Castles burning, people outside are cool with it. That makes it a big nope," Jack reports. He trots away into a crouching position, back to the Wolfswood. The commercials begin.

The first commercial is from the network, directing viewers to the new interactive map of Westeros. Users of the sight can see what must be a continent, however most of it appears to be covered in a deliberate cloud. So far, the sight shows Jack's journey from north of the Wall to Winterfell. Clicking on one of these map locations, uncovered so far, brings up more information. For example, Winterfell is ruled by House Stark. A banner of a wolf appears on a sigil. Below it are the words "Winter is Coming." More information is promised to be coming.

When the show returns it is an even quicker montage of Jack trotting through trees and the open sections of the Kingsroad. Trees give to hilly plains called the Barrowlands. Jack maintains a steady run as he travels these lands. The air is cold and frost or patches of snow cover the lands. At night Jack makes a lonely fire and lays back to look at the millions of stars.

More distance quickly passes and Jack stops at what appears to be midday. He looks meaningfully left and right. He pulls out his digital map again. "To the east is White Harbor. Aemon said they would be friendly and suggested I may even be able to charter a ship to King's Landing. Of course he is also the head advisor to the super team of criminals that man the Wall. I have no idea how to ask for a boat. I'm not sure I trust these people to take me out on a boat. Most likely I would get mugged and murdered for the coins that I don't even know the value of."

Jack sits on the Kingsroad, which is two wagon tracks dug worn into the ground. He plops a food cube into a canteen, mixes and drinks. "That leaves me wondering if I should even go to White Harbor. Aemon said he was sending them Ravens, if that does something. It is so out of the way. Especially if I have to back track it all. So I'm not going there. My plan, now, is to stop at the castles along the Kingsroad and finish at King's Landing. I'll show Headley off to everybody, then, continue to the very south to ride out my time in warmth." Jack picks himself up and continues southward. More commercials.

The viewers get a brief overview of White Harbor, as it has been defogged. The city is faithful to the Starks and the north. Their chief industries are fishing and silver smithing. Rulership comes from House Manderly and the city is said to be quite orderly and safe.

When the show returns there is again more traveling. The landscape changes to bogs and swamps. Jack comes, late in the afternoon, upon what seems like a ruin of a castle. He is about a hundred meters from it, and yet the audience can see the crumbled walls and towers. Jack looks around cautiously and carefully approaches.

The view of the old castle falls out of sight to the viewers as Jack navigates the waters and isolated islands that make up the swamp. Soon enough Jack has closed within fifty meters. He looks at the castle again and pulls out his PDA. The audience doesn't need to wait as the name Moat Cailin appears on their screens. "Moat something," Jack says.

Jack gets closer while keeping low. There appears to be a continuous river leading up to the ruins. Docked just outside of the grounds are several long boats. Jack, and the audience can make out some torches and a couple of thin fires. Still Jack presses closer.

At the broken remains of a manmade path Jack gets a different look at what might have been the entry way from the Kingsroad. And standing out very prominently, to those watching, are dead bodies. Most are impaled on stakes and have been rotting for some time. Many are just heads stuck to the end of poles.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack whispers. "This is their civilized lands?" Jack sighs and creeps away. The episode ends with Jack once again on the Kingsroad, silently trotting southward again.

The post episode analysis, by the news and public, highlights the barbarism and loneliness of Jack's journey. Many note how unfortunate Jack had been not to choose White Harbor for his destination. A short run meme of Unlucky Jack makes the rounds.

The internet mostly takes to the sigils of the different houses. Amateur artists pay tribute to the images of the wolf and the merman. 'Winter is Coming' gets a lot of play through the media via talk show hosts, comedians and commercials.

When the show returns for the next episode, Jack is still traversing the swamps of The Neck. He stops at one point to check his maps. "Get this. To the west is supposed to be a floating city in the middle of the swamp called 'Greywater Watch'," Jack chuckles. "Nope."

He jogs further south. The swamps begin to thin out, into open lands once more. Jack is cooking a small deer over a fire one morning, and again is looking at maps. "Okay, here I have to make a choice. The next significant place is The Twins. I can stop there, show off my friend and pass through to get to more castles and cities. Otherwise I stay on the Kingsroad and pass a ruin or two, and what sounds like some local equivalent of cow towns. So, dutifully, I will go to the Twins," Jack decides aloud.

It is another day before he reaches there. Midday as the show picks up, and Jack is approaching another castle. Just beyond this castle lies another, on the other side of the river. They are joined by a great stone bridge.

A slight drizzle is falling from a grey sky. The viewers can see that in front of the main gate there had been a large fire. The ground is also churned up and is mostly mud. The gate seems busy as Jack draws closer, it is open and riders are coming and going. About a dozen armed men are milling about the front.

Jack pauses for a moment. "Well, I can't run from everyone," he says and continues on.

The men he approaches look about the same. They all are between twenty and forty, shorter than Jack, and all have some facial hair. Their clothes are a patchwork of armor and leather. Each man is carrying an axe, a bow or a short sword.

Jack waves one arm in the air and yells a "hello."

The men look around Jack and behind him, and then they slowly approach. "You alone?" one of the older men ask.

"Yes," Jack answers. "I need to speak to your lord. Um, Fry I believe," Jack says in a polite tone.

"It's Frey, you idiot," the older man barks.

"I apologize, I am not from Westeros. But I have an important message from the Night's Watch for Lord Frey," Jack continues.

"Why are you smiling like that? Are you a fool?" another man says from further back. This draws a few chuckles from the group.

"Look, what I have to tell your Lord, he will want to hear. I would wager he would be angry if he doesn't," Jack finishes. The audience is aware that Jack is trying to use some local vernacular in his speech.

"Oh, I would wager Lord Frey has not better than to hear from the Night's Watch," The man in the back says. This comment draws a loud roar of laughter from the men.

Silence from Jack and then he shakes his head. "You know what? Forget it. Have a nice day," he says and begins to walk away.

"Wait, you forgot to show us what you have in your bag," a voice from behind yells.

Jack turns and the men are approaching in a semi-circle, weapon in hand. "Where's your sword? You don't even look like you got a knife or anything," one of the younger men observes.

Jack is walking backwards as they approach. "Actually, I'm armed to the teeth. But you are idiots and I don't feel like explaining to you. Want to see what's in the bag? Why not?" Jack reaches behind himself and the men sprint at him.

Before they can reach, however, he tosses the transparent bag to the first man. Dumbfounded, the man catches it and the other stop to look. It doesn't take long for them to notice the unnatural blue eyes and the working jaws.

The man holding the bag screams and drops it. Jack lunges forward and brings a closed fist into his ribs, collapsing the man to the ground. Jack kicks his left foot into the knee of a man to his side. That man goes down screaming. A bearded man manages to get a swing in at Jack about chest high. Before the blow lands, Jack intercepts it with his right forearm. The blow sparks off his arm and rebounds awkwardly toward the attacker. Jack leaps at him and grabs his wrist. Effortlessly, he twists the wrist until it pops loudly.

The last three men go down with less effort. Jack slaps aside their weapons and pummels the men into submission. The very last attacker was able to get a wayward arrow off from his trembling hands. It missed soundly and Jack was on him in the next second.

Yelling begins to come from the gate. About fifty men begin to pore out armed with more bows and swords. Jack and the viewers can hear sounds of horses echoing from the gate tunnel. Jack quickly grabs the severed white's head and stores it. He sprints away from the angry voices from behind.

As Jack looks backward, the audience can see dozens of men on horses following behind. These men are wearing much better armor and are carrying lances and long swords. "Shit," Jack mutters. He races toward the river and then stops at the edge.

The audience can't see what all is happening, but Jack is fumbling with different gear on his person. A small silver bottle is pulled out and tightened into a receiver of some kind. A quick and loud rush of air is produced from behind the audiences view. Jack then adjusts some sort of face gear, tightening eye pieces onto a mask. Finally he pulls out what looks like a black mouth piece and attaches it to a thin black hose that was under a layer of material. All the while the thunder of horses grows louder.

"Here goes nothing," Jack says and then plunges into the river.

The image freezes and cuts to a diagram of Jack in his latest suit. A quick graphical display swings around his body, to illustrate the particular gear that was just employed. A gas canister was used to quickly compress the outside air into a scuba bladder that expanded on Jack's back like a great black tick. That bladder contains a half hour of air and connects to the tubing that reaches toward the mouth adapter. Jack's optional mask can be switched between night vision and underwater goggles.

Jumping back to the show Jack is now swimming downward into the greenish brown waters. He pauses by grabbing a branch of a tree that had fallen into the river some time ago. Looking upward, Jack and the audience can make out the shapes of the horses and men looking for him. They begin to move further down the river, presumably looking for a man that can only hold his breath for a few minutes.

Jack turns to swim southward in the middle of the river. The current moves quickly and Jack maneuvers away from other felled trees. He begins a steady stroke to keep himself balanced with the current.

The image for the audience doesn't falter, even being underwater. It is a beautifully displayed high definition picture. And so the whole world can easily make out the scores of the dead along the river's bottom. They are mostly men, some even still wearing armor. Many can be seen wearing the sigil of the wolf.

They have not been dead long, from what it appears, perhaps only a week or two. Still it is a gruesome sight for most of those watching. As Jack looks away, his image ahead is the emerald darkness of the river he is swimming. The image fades to black as the episode ends.


	5. Chapter 5

Following the last episode the world began to wonder aloud at Jack's purpose. Or, more specifically, should he even have one in Westeros. Most, conveniently, forgot that Jack had already returned from his journey. Still the world speculated as to what should be his next move from leaving the Twins.

Many official news agencies ran online polls, and asked the world what they thought Jack should do next. Most of the questionnaires boiled down to: help Westeros save itself, yes or no? Most people said yes, but with the added caveat, that, Jack retreating to isolation would be boring.

The usual experts were trotted out, to remind the world, that they were seeing how wars were fought throughout Earth's history. This garnered little sympathy for the Freys that ruled the Twins. Their hate was compounded when the extended program explained The Red Wedding.

Told second hand from word of mouth and later writings Jack would gather, the story of The Red Wedding was told. The episode's lead anthropologist spoke of how the Stark family was at the Twins shortly before Jack arrived. They brought along the main force of their army. The purpose was an arranged wedding to broker peace between the Freys and Starks.

Instead, the guests were betrayed and murdered almost to the last person. The significance of this event was two-fold, the host explains. First, the Freys broke an ancient tradition of guest right. The second was that it essentially ended the war, consolidating power to King's Landing and the Lannister family that ruled there.

Many other details were left out, and the audiences began to understand that the network was only dolling out information as it was relevant to Jack's journey. The one conclusion that was universally reached, was hatred for the Freys, and presumably, also for the Lannisters.

The Traveler returns with Jack pulling himself out of a river bank. Lettering appears to say that that Jack is well south of the Twins, on the east side of the Green Fork river. It is grey and raining out. The day is late and Jack is walking slowly from the water.

He gets as far as the Kingsroad and walks past it. Finding a small hill, just beyond the road, Jack lays on the ground. He barely pulls a piece of his tarp over himself as night settles in. A quick jump to dawn and Jack stirs from the ground. Everything is wet, and a light fog clutches to the ground.

In silence Jack mixes his drink and food substance. He is sitting on the ground overlooking the white and emerald lands that make up this portion of Westeros. Finishing the last of his meal, Jack gets on his way. He is walking south on the Kingsroad. Walking, not jogging, as many viewers note.

Cut forward and the fog had burned off from the small amount of sunlight cutting through the clouds. Jack, and his cameras, seem to be getting a good look at the grass and the ruts dug out of the ground from those that have travelled this road.

Almost out of nowhere Jack looks up, and in the near distance is smoke. He trots forward and the viewers begin to make out a small village. The closer Jack gets, the worse the view.

He passes corpses that have been dead for weeks. The small homes and animal pens are mostly collapsed and show the remnants of having been burned. More corpses, many also burned, are piled together.

Jack stops approaching and walks a wide circle. He is just pacing now and making little turns in the scorched grass. "Come on," Jack shouts to the sky.

Hands on his hips, he stands another moment and walks away from the village. Suddenly, Jack's head snaps to his right. The audience neither heard nor saw anything. The cameras are slow to focus on the object of Jack's attention. Soon, though, they find it. A little girl, about 5 or 6, is standing at the edge of a tree line.

"Hey," Jack says to the girl. He waves a hand to her.

The girl does not move, nor does she answer. Jack slowly walks toward her with his palms facing her. He does not get far before the girl wordlessly turns and disappears into the trees. "Dammit," Jack mutters and dashes after her.

It does not take long before Jack catches her. He more or less has to hug her to the ground as she silently struggles. All the while Jack is alternating between 'It's okay', and 'I'm not going to hurt you'.

Finally the girl quits struggling and Jack pulls away some. It is the first good look the audience gets at her. She has brown, dirt matted hair and is only wearing an equally dirty long shirt. The bottom hem has dried blood at the edge. Her eyes are brown and stare at Jack without ecognition or understanding.

"I will let you go all the way now," Jack explains. "When I do, you can run and I won't catch you again. But, if you stay, I have food and water, and I won't hurt you."

The girl stared at Jack without moving. Jack reached for a canteen and unscrewed the lid. He extends his drink out to her, but again she does not move. Jack brings it back and takes a drink himself, followed with an 'mmmm'. He hands the canteen again to the girl. This time she cautiously takes it from Jack and takes a swallow, all the while staring at him. As she lowers the canteen she traces a finger around the threaded metal that the cap screws onto.

Jack then pulls out a resalable transparent bag and takes out strips of meat. He brushes salt off of them back into the bag. This time Jack takes the first bite before offering some. "Mmm, rabb-. I mean meat. Do you have a pet?" Jack asked her. The girls slowly ate the meat, but did not reply. She constantly maintained a stare at Jack, with her seemingly overly large brown eyes.

The rain picks back up as the two finish their small meal. "Do you have anyone left? Is there anyone I can take you to?" Jack asks. Again, silence and staring.

"It's going to be dark soon. We can make a camp, but I'm afraid there are more attackers nearby. Also, I'm pretty sure I have seen wolf tracks along the Kinkgsroad," Jack finishes. The viewers note how loud and slowly he is speaking to the girl. And if Jack was hoping for the girl to help with a decision, he was to be disappointed.

Sighing, Jack stands and brushes himself off. "Come on," he says to the girl. "I have a magic sleeping bed that lets me lay in a tree."

Jack takes a few steps and looks back. At first the girl does not move. With a combination of walking away and coaxing, Jack eventually convinces her to follow. Albeit, at a certain distance.

Jack then starts talking quiet animatedly. He promises her warmth and more food and fantastic magic for the girl to behold. The audience can practically feel his smile as he tries to win the girl over. "A good night's sleep, some more food and in the morning we will find someone you know. And, of course, the magic I promised you."

It is obvious, after a couple minutes, that Jack is not walking them back toward the village. Instead, they take a route through the trees back to the Kingsroad. The girl keeps the pace slow as they cut through the road and walk beyond it. More woods lie ahead and Jack takes the two of them past several trees before stopping in the shaded undergrowth. Finding a thick, tall tree, Jack declares it is the one.

Making sure that his follower is still nearby, he then quickly climbs upward. The image blurs as the stages of construction of Jack's tent is assembled. Finally he jumps effortlessly to the ground. "Okay," he says to the girl, "We are going to sleep up there. I know it seems scary up there and we just became friends, but it is safer up than down," he again is speaking as if to a much younger child.

Jack takes a knee and extends his hands toward the girl. "Come on, I will carry you up. It will be really fast and then you can see the magic tricks I can do." Much of the audience groaned at Jack's explanation, even as they were rooting for the girl to accept his aid.

It took a minute or two, but the girl silently approached Jack. A thin bead of sweat is on her brow. Apparently, not wanting to give her the chance to back out, Jack scoops her up and launches them both up into the tree. With the girl carried on his left arm, Jack pivoted them both under the teepee styled cover and onto the netted bed. Looking at the girl, it seemed her large eyes had grown somehow larger.

There was not much room, but the two were able to sit crossed legged inside the covering. "See, it's warmer in here. And this is my first trick." Jack pulled out a small ring shaped device and hooked it to the top of the canopy. He pressed his thumb into it and light shown down on them.

Jack looked at the girl as she stared at the light. Her mouth, at least, had changed to more of an 'o', than a straight line. Jack opened another chest pouch and produced another sealed square. It was different than his meal substitute, blacker than rusty brown. Carefully, Jack punches out the square into his hand. He brings it to his mouth and lowers it with a small nibble removed.

"Here,'' he says to the girl. "This was supposed to be saved for one of my birthdays, but you have it. It's chocolate. There is nothing better than chocolate."

He extends it to her and she grabs the thick square. She brings it to her mouth while staring at Jack. She takes a small nibble and lowers her hands to her lap. The audience watches with anticipation for the sweet to take effect. At first, she merely glances at the treat, but then she has it to her mouth again. She doesn't stuff the whole thing in, as many watching anticipated. Instead she nibbles nonstop. She keeps turning the shrinking piece around as she eats it. Soon she is reduced to licking her dirty fingers of whatever might remain. She sticks an empty hand out toward Jack.

"I'm sorry, but another one would give you a tummy ache. Here have some more water and meat,' Jack says. As he gives her more food and water the rain starts to fall heavily onto their covering. The girl looks up as if expecting to get drenched.

"Don't worry, we won't get wet," Jack says.

It doesn't take long before the girl is sated of food and drink. Jack stows the salt bag and canteen and then pulls out his tablet. He is about to turn it on, but then pulls the face of the screen close to himself.

"You have to come over here. This is the really cool magic," he intones knowingly.

Jack lies down and the girl squeezes to his side, but continues to sit up. Jack then shows her the tablet. "See?" He turns it on and the screen lights up. There is an array of icons that are mostly familiar to the audience. Jack presses one, "Check this out."

It's an off angle, but the audience can see that a forward facing camera has been turned on. The girl is entranced. She touches the screen and accidentally captures a still of herself. Jack helps her restart the live video image. After a few moments he takes the tablet back. "Here. You will really like this," he tells her.

A few icons and menus are navigated and the screen goes black for a moment. Then an image appears followed by instrumental music. The viewers recognize both as belonging to the top producer of children's movies. The intro finishes and the sights and sounds of a very popular animated film begin. Looking at the girl, she now has both arms wrapped around her skinny legs while staring at the movie.

The image blurs forward for the audience. The girl has lied with her back on the canvas and seems comfortable as she watches the movie. She has, what appears, to be a slight smile. She doesn't laugh, not even at the best parts, but she seems to be thoroughly pleased.

The movie finishes and Jack declares that they should get some sleep. He reaches his hand up and dims the overhead light, but still leaves a light glow. As he lays back the girl curls up, unannounced, and rests her head on his arm.

"I thought it would be frightening," a small voice whispers.

"What?" Jack asks, slightly louder. He just turns his head toward her.

"I thought it would be frightening, when the Stranger came," she says. The girls the closes her eyes and curls her legs up to Jack's body.

Jack doesn't seem to want to push the subject at the moment. He lays his head down on the thin strip of material that serves as a pillow. The first commercials of the episode air.

Most of the audience had not noticed the episode had run so long, without an interruption. Personally and online, the public discuss what Jack should do next. Most admit that there is little chance Jack will find a living relative of the girl. And then what? Does he raise her for as long as he is in Westeros?

Before the show fully returns there is the strictest warning yet, for violent content. When an image appears, it is from inside the tent. A sliver of daylight is beaming at the camera. Jack stirs and rolls over to look at his guest. It does not take long for the audience to understand that she is dead. Her skin is white and her head is rolling loosely as Jack moves.

"Hey," he quietly says. He begins to lightly shake her. "Hey!" he shouts.

A moment later he lands on the ground with her. "No. Come on. Come on," Jack pleads. He is shaking her and even does a couple rescue breaths. "Come on!" he screams to the air.

The woods are uncaring as the distant sounds of birds continue to chirp and a slight wind blows through the branches. Jack continues to yell and swear and curse the land he walks upon. He claws at the ground near the girl's body while weeping inconsolably. The image fades to black and jumps to Jack carrying the girl out of the woods and through the Kingsroad. He is heading toward her village.

Gently he lays her down, within sight of the burned homes and bodies. Wordlessly, Jack opens a long velcroed sleeve attached to his right thigh. From there, he pulls out a modular pole and attaches a small shovel head to the end. Jack begins to dig. Soon his shoveling turns to angry strikes at the ground before he has to stop himself. He yells again and collapses to the ground.

The audience hears the sound of horses and voices out of camera view. Jack sits unstirring on the ground. The audience is willing him to take notice as the voices ground louder. Some of which are saying, "Look" and "What's there?"

The viewers are practically out of their chairs as the shadows of people are right on top of Jack. "You, what are doing here?" a man's gruff voice can be heard.

Finally Jack, and the cameras, looks toward the new arrivals. Eight men wearing chain mail with a sigil of three dogs over a yellow field approach on horses. They are within about five meters of Jack. A couple of the men look at each other before sliding out of their saddles. They draw swords and walk towards Jack.

"Who are you with? Night's Watch? How many are with you?" a black bearded man, still upon his horse, asks.

Jack doesn't get up or reply. The three men on foot are now within a couple meters. They step apart to form a semicircle around Jack.

A man with a long grey twisted mustache snorts as he looks at Jack. "You been sitting here crying to yerself m'lady?" The entire group laughs loudly at the jab.

"Look," a skinny, pocked faced, younger man says. He is one of those on foot near Jack. "I seen that girl before. Remember Hayk?" he asks another footed man.

"Aye," the man called Hayk adds. "Last we were here. Had the mother after we killed everyone else. Then we had her," he points to the girl as he leans down to look at Jack. Hayk has a big crooked smile on his face.

"That's right," chortles the younger man. "We had them both."

"Look at you here. I don't see a sword. And you seem all alone. Just pouring your guts out over this little slut are ya?" Hayk asks.

Jack stands. This quiets the other men, at first, as they take in his size. "What do those three dogs stand for?" Jack asks hoarsely.

"We are Clegane's men. The Mountain?" Hayk states as if Jack is the dumbest man in the world.

"This 'Mountain' knows what you do here?" Jack asks. His voice is low and not a little bit frightening to here. But the men laugh at his question.

"Oh, Ser Gregor knows. He will be disappointed to have missed this bit of sport," the younger man chuckles.

"Enough," the black bearded man states casually. "Kill him and take whatever he has."

"Should have brought a sword," Hayk cackles as he moves in.

"I did," Jack states flatly.

What the audience and his assailants missed was that Jack had pulled out another device. It is a short black rectangle with what appear to be hinges. Jack narrows his hand on one end and snaps his hand downward. A three piece, two hinged blade straightens and snaps into place. While very modern and utilitarian, it is still very much a long and powder black sword.

Hayk gets it first. Jack plunges the sword into his belly and in one continuous motion throws the man behind himself. The other two men, on foot, are now standing defensively while the horses charge forward. The black bearded man is shouting, but the noise fades quickly as the image brightens. The next set of commercials begins.

The death of the girl, and Jack killing a living person for the first time, is shocking to most of the viewers. Even the most jaded viewers express surprise at what had happened. Many note that there is little time left in the episode to go.

When the show returns, the viewers don't get to see the rest of the battle. They do, however, get to see the aftermath. Six men and two horses can be seen on the ground. Jack's view then changes from looking outward to straight down. Both his hands are around the hilt of his sword, which is buried as far as it will go into the chest of a man. The three dogs are hard to make out, as the tunic over the mail is soaked red.

Jack heaves the blade out and stumbles backward. He breathes heavily and stares into the blue and grey sky. A moment later and he turns around and walks toward the girl's body. He rips the tunic off another man lying on the ground, and wipes his blade off. Jack tosses the tunic and collapses the sword into a rectangle once more. He slips it somewhere on his person, out of camera shot.

Jack passes Hayk as he approaches the girl's body. The audience sees the man raise a hand before Jack does. Jack angrily strides toward the man. "Mercy," the man cries out in pain.

Jack does not answer at first, and the audience just gets to endure watching the man writhe in pain. "I will show you mercy, if you do something for me," Jack says in a low growl.

"What?" Hayk asks with a whimper.

"I'll give you mercy if you can tell me that girl's name," Jack barks.

"How would I know? Please?" the man begs.

Jack walks away wordlessly. He reaches the girl where she lays undisturbed. Before Jack touches her, he makes an effort to wipe the blood off of his gloved hands in the grass and dirt. "I won't bury you here," Jack promises as he scoops up her small body and begins to walk away.

"The Mountain will kill you for this," Hayk shouts. Jack ignores him and continues to walk.

The image cuts to Jack patting down loose dirt on top of a small hill. A small pile of smooth stones is placed at the top and shaped like a fish. It reminds the viewers of the main character from the movie Jack and the girl had watched.

"I'm sorry," Jack says several times. He gently lays his palm on the ground before walking away. Just as the image fades to black, the audience can see the Kingsroad ahead, winding a lonely path further south.


	6. Chapter 6

The reaction from the last episode was explosive. The entire world was rushing to outdo one another in expressing their rage and grief for the girl. Numerous artists, professional and amateur, dedicated projects to encapsulate the memory. Online artists beat them all to the punch with simple recreations of Jack and the girl, as well as creative license in showing better days and afterlife for her.

Many charities began drives at home, using the girl's image as inspiration. Politicians and celebrities spoke of the grief they felt over the last episode. Many began to question the impact the show was having on society. The network simply stressed it was not for children to watch.

The house sigils and mottos of Westeros, took on new importance. This especially impacted House Stark. As the network revealed more information on the different houses and their recent conflict, it became easy for the world to choose the heroes and villains. The Freys were deemed especially cowardly. The Lannisters fared only slightly better. "Winter is Coming" was played out online with having Jack replace Winter. It usually was accompanied by the torn or disgraced sigils of the Lannisters and Freys.

Official and unofficial merchandising benefited from the outrage. Banners, shirts, posters and models were among the many items now for sale. Several authors were penning pending books. Most were analytic, while some were going to take artistic license with the side stories offered about the near and distant history of Westeros. This was followed by the legal wrangling that tends to chase money.

The next episode begins with the map of Westeros. At least the portion that Jack has traveled. Graphics fill in the contours of the map until it looks like a satellite image. The picture then swoops downward to a tiny destination labeled Crossroads Inn. There is a blur, followed by the coalition of imagery that makes up Jack's POV.

He is walking along the white stone walls that surround the inn. The inn itself is three stories tall with more white stones for its chimneys. There is a thatch roofed stable to one side. Several horses are inside the stable and many people are milling about.

The Kingsroad itself seems quite busy. It is unsettling for the viewers at first. Most had grown accustomed to Westeros as being strictly threatening to Jack. But these people are not just men with weapons. Many are tending carts and animals and bundles of supplies. There are also a great number of women and children.

Jack moves about them in mutual disinterest. He is turning the crank on his small generator, seemingly uncaring of what interest it might draw. But while many of the other travelers have guarded looks, they do not seem interested in Jack. Many are shouting at animals or older boys and girls to move this or that.

A group of older, poor looking men have gathered at the opening in the wall that leads to the inn. Jack begins to pass when he, and the viewers, overhear them talking about a wedding. The key point is that the king was marrying a Tyrel girl. One of the men quickly concluded that this would join the Lannisters to the Tyrels.

Jack paused and stepped to the men rapidly. His size and sudden movement caused the men to shrink back. A couple of them slipped their hands to rough cudgels hanging from their wastes on twine. Jack, obviously realizes the effect he's had, and steps back.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask, the wedding is at King's Landing?" Jack asked sharply.

"Yes," a man with a white pointed beard replied. He was unaware that his companions had designated him as the answer giver as they stepped back.

"The Lannisters will be there?" Jack asks.

"Of course," the man replies. He is looking at Jack as if he was a madman.

"Will the Mountain be there? Have you heard of him?" Jack fires his questions off forcefully.

"Yes. No. I mean I have heard of the Mountain. I don't know if he will be there," the white bearded man answers with stammering fear.

Jack looks past him at the others that have been progressively moving backwards. They wave off any understanding or simply mutter that they don't know. Jack stares at his white bearded friend again. He then takes a knee and reached into a bag and pulls out the severed head.

The head stares out with blue eyes and works its jaw, gnashing against the bag. "You ever seen this before?" Jack asks.

Those standing closest, run or hobble as their ability lets them. Jack says nothing, nor does he pursue them. He seems unsurprised as he begins to stuff his traveling companion back into the storage bag.

"Hold a moment, friend," a voice calls out from out of the audiences view.

Jack turns to see a small group of people approaching. They are men and women, old and young. They are all wearing what could only be construed as 'rags'. Most are bare foot.

A middle aged bald man stands before them and addresses Jack. While he is bald, his eyebrows are a bushy black and white. He smiles at Jack with several missing teeth. "Friend, please, show us what you have, that would frighten our faithful brothers," he pleads to Jack.

Jack seems to think on it for a moment, then sighs and pulls the head out of the black bag. It is still in the see through, heavy duty poly vinyl bag. The blue eyes are visible, even through the rust colored preservative fluid. The mouth actually has some of the bag in its mouth. It tries to scissor its teeth side to side to get loose. The viewers are still disturbed, even now, by the sight.

Jack holds the head outward to the small party of about a dozen or so. Their leader, a bushy eyed bald man, gingerly approaches. His presumably inviting smile melts as he gets closer to the bag. "Is that a...," he begins to ask before losing his words.

"Yeah, a zom.., a wight," Jack states flatly.

The others close in to examine the bag. They walk around to peer at it from different angles. The white continues to chew at the bag to no avail.

"This sack that holds it, was it sewn with magic?" one of them asks off camera.

Jack sighs, "Look, I'm not doing the Neanderthal thing. No, it's not magic."

"How did you come upon it?", the leader asks while staring at the head.

"The Wall. Well, north of the wall. There were hundreds that I saw personally. The Night's Watch claims thousands. They also said Others are making them and driving them south," Jack finished.

This was apparently shocking news. The group broke down to declarations, arguments, agreements and accusations. Many of these not to anyone in particular. The only ongoing cohesion was the religious undertone, the viewers noted.

"Seven protect us", was as prevalent as "The seven has damned us."

Jack started to walk away. A moment later the leader hurried to catch up to him. "Wait friend, are you not staying at the inn tonight?"

"I had thought about it, but I'm not feeling like being surrounded by the good people of Westeros lately," Jack replied. Many viewers note how Jack seems to have abandoned trying to emulate the local vernacular.

"Please, friend, let us take this burden you carry to King's Landing. We will present it to the Most Devout and the High Septon. It would do the most good there," their leader pleaded.

"I was heading to King's Landing already," Jack replied irritably.

Bushy eyed man's eyes opened wide. "Then we can accompany you. Please tell me your name, honored brother of the Night's Watch."

"I'm not a brother.., you know what, forget it. My names Jack," he states flatly.

"Jack...?" the man ask quizzically.

"Yeah, just Jack. And weren't you all going to stay at the inn?" Jack asks.

"Oh, we are but poor sparrows. We sleep near the King's Road and prey for the Mother's protection from bandits while we sleep," the man speaks in near groveling tones. "Please let us accompany you. Surely under your protection we will reach our destination unmolested. And upon arrival, we will guarantee a proper audience will listen to your brother's plight on the Wall."

Jack is silent as he appears to be thinking it over. He looks at the other 'sparrows'. They all seem to be holding their breaths waiting for his decision. Jack sighs and nods his head. The group gives a small cheer and gathers their meager belongings.

"But, but, less talking. I need silence for a while," Jack insists.

"Of course," Bushy Brows assures him. "There's wisdom in silence."

The commercials begin as the group walks southward.

Mid commercial set, the network promotes more information on the religions of Westeros. The special will air on another night on the network and online. There are also "fun" surveys asking the viewers what will happen to Jack next.

The religious information divides into the beliefs of the old gods and that of the new. The old gods, at a glance, seem to be a polytheistic nature based belief. Another link takes some readers to a theologian, making comparisons to Shintoism of our world to the old gods of Westeros.

The new gods, it turns out, are actually one god. Seven aspects of one god, divided by seven figures that seem to hold different duties or goals. The Faith of the Seven is the dominant religion of Westeros at the time of Jack's journey.

As the episode returns, it appears Jack's plea for silence was ignored.

"No, no my foreign friend," Bushy Brows chuckles. "The High Septon is the man and the Most Devout is the council."

"I just wanted to know who would help spread the word of what's happening up north. Varl, you have been telling me nonstop the entire history of the Faith of Seven. I am pretty sure I know the difference between the High Septon and the Most Devout by now," Jack snaps.

Varl is apparently oblivious to Jack's mood and plows ahead. "It was Baelor the Blessed that distinguished the role of High Septon. He aspired to heights of which, few others have come near. The role is seated, at this time, by one decidedly less than Baelor the Blessed. A pawn of the Lannisters, appointed by none other than the Imp, if the rumors are true."

"If the Lannisters control the High Septon, and they want the north to burn, what chance is there for help?" Jack asks.

Almost feverishly, Varl points just behind Jack. "What you carry there will change the will of all of the faithless. There have already been calls for the restoration of the Faith Militant in these godless times. You will see, every eye that sees your wight will know, only through the Seven will they find salvation."

The scene cuts to dusk as the other 'sparrows' are setting a meager camp. No one bothers or seems to suggest a fire. Jack is dragging bushes and branches to cover their camp between the trees. Varl is right at his side, talking nonstop.

"Yes the Mother will cradle us in our sleep, but if the wicked hearts of godless men prove too determined, then the Warrior will surely strengthen your arm for battle. Just as the Smith guides your hands in creating this, well, meager cover," he drones on. The audience watches as Varl drags an oversized twig and leans it on Jack's piles of bush and branch.

Cut again to full night and the audience is looking at the untold number of stars.

"The Crone will show you the wisdom of turning your wight over to the Faith. You will see the Seven act in the hearts of all of Westeros then, my friend. You will see..."

"Varl," Jack interrupts.

"Yes?" the man asks, caught off guard.

"The Seven?" Jack starts. "I only have heard you, repeatedly, drone on about six gods."

"There are not actually seven gods, for you see...," Varl started.

"Varl, why don't you talk about the Stranger?" Jack asks almost amused.

"As we are about to sleep, one does not invoke the.." Varl stammers.

"A girl called me The Stranger. Just days ago," Jack says. This seems to bring silence for possibly the first time in Varl's life, some viewers suspect.

Jack briefly tells the story of how he met the girl, cared for her and discovered her death. He also retells how she referred to him as the Stranger before she died. Many viewers note how Jack forgets to mention how at peace the girl seemed.

"What was her name?" Varl whispers.

"I don't know," Jack replies solemnly.

The audience can hear some slight rustling and then the voice of Varl very close. "She was obviously faithful, Jack. I will pray the Mother watch over her. Her name will be known to Her."

"The Seven did not protect her, or her family," Jack points out.

"The wicked hearts of men must be changed first. And the Stranger looked after her. He took her as a blessing, to remove her pain. It was her time and he sped her on," Varl says fervently.

Silence from Jack for a moment, then "Get some sleep Varl. The Gods will still be there in the morning."

Day breaks and the group gathers slowly together. The septons eat dried meats and and cheeses, and little of both. Jack eats his own preserved meats, gathered from hunting. He also mixes another food/drink combo.

Varl prattles after Jack as the group walks back to the King's Road.

Lettering appears on the screen: SOUTH OF HARRENHAL, NORTH OF BRINDLEWOOD.

Jack walks in silence as Varl's words chase after him. The small group does not get far before the sounds of horses approach rapidly. From around a turn ahead comes a group of men on horseback. They are yelling and beating their horses. In no time they reach Jack's group and surround them.

These men wear boiled leather with a few segments of chain armor or studs here and there. Their weapons are swords and axes, crude but no less deadly. Their faces are hard, with sullen eyes and sunken cheeks. A slight drizzle begins to fall.

"We thought we lost the lot of ya," one of the riders barks. "Tracked ya from the inn, lost you overnight. But here we doubled back when there was no signs of your lot. And here you be," the man spits. He has a stubbly facial growth on his crooked jaw. He smiles through broken yellow teeth.

"What need do you have of us?" Varl asks.

"Well, seeing how your septons, it's not your coins. We'll have the women and maybe not kill you," he chuckles.

Varl is speechless as the drops of rain stream down his face like tears. He may be crying, it is hard to tell. "These are holy septas," Varl finally pleads.

"And they will give us at least one nights blessing," the man mocks. The other riders laugh and leer with ugly grins.

"Okay then," Jack says plainly. He reaches to his side.

The screen fades to white save for a grid outline of Jack. It spins and zooms to the side he was reaching for. As the image closes the audience makes out the familiar shape of a modern day holster. The image animates with Jack reaching in and pulling out a handgun. Lettering next to the pistol appears: M45A1 Close Quarter Battle Pistol (modified).

The image returns back to Jack standing in the King's Road as the rain lightly falls. He is pulling his hand up and meets it with the other, chest high.

"Your man there gettin a dagger out? He shoulda carried a sword," the yellow toothed man taunts.

Casually Jack turns slightly to the man and shoots him in the chest. The gunshot sends fear right to the hearts of friend and foe alike. Most of the septons fall to the ground, save for Varl. The men on horses have no idea what just happened. It is jolting to the audience as well, it is a sound that just does not belong in that world.

Jack turns, gives slight adjustments as he levels hi sight to each man on a horse and fires on them. The last pair began to figure out the most basic concept of cause and effect here, but not enough to realize they couldn't outrun bullets. In a matter of moments, eight men lay dead on the ground.

Jack holsters the gun and turns to Varl. "You can have their horses, I don't want them."

Varl stammers and struggles to get words out. "What did you do?" he croaks.

Jack pauses for a moment. "It was their time. I took their pain away."

He walks southward, but the others do not follow. The image fades to black as the episode draws to an end. This time, however, a message appears on the image. THREE DAYS FROM KING'S LANDING.


	7. Chapter 7

Questions and opinion followed the last episode. The questions mostly focused on Jack possessing a gun. And why he hadn't used it prior to the last time. The only answer came from the network, which merely teased that Jack was equipped with two or more major surprises. The latter question was speculated online and in homes and jobs.

A much larger debate began about Jack's role in Westeros. Many took a non-interference stance, and that Jack was upsetting the balance of another world. This topic then divided into purpose in Jack's jumps or random occurrence. The comment sections of many websites deteriorated into the usual declarations of stupidity and politics.

Worldwide, others saw it as a chance to highlight what they felt was the epitome of American policing. While the vocal minorities got all the air time, most polls still either showed the general opinions as Jack was making the best of it or that it was all meant to be.

The storm of opinions does not mute the ratings, however. The Traveler sets new records almost constantly. Not just for the first viewing, but also the second and online visits are breathtaking numbers. The show also continues to reach new markets as some of the content is adjusted for different cultures. Meanwhile many people, the world overall, begin to seek out their own ancestry. It is not uncommon to see the banners of old forgotten names and symbols, waving over the entrances of numerous homes.

The next Traveler begins with a flurry. Fortunately Jack is tall, and his cameras stay above a sea of undulating humanity. People of all fortunes walk along, beside, in front and into Jack. The viewers get a claustrophobic feel of the place as Jack attempts to navigate the mass. The words: King's Landing imposes on this chaos.

The noise is almost as daunting. There is so much yelling. Many viewers liken it to pushing through a riot. Added to the yelling is crying and screams from no apparent direction. One man sits atop a small cart and is yelling at both his poor horse, and the crowd, to move. It is obvious he is going nowhere.

Jack continues to push in a direction that makes no sense to the viewers. Up ahead, slowly a large gate can be seen. It is at the intersection of large walls, splitting off perpendicularly.

It is obvious as Jack inches closer that all of the persons, animals and belongings are funneling toward the gate. Outrage and grief are being yelled at an unbelievable noise level. Yet slowly the audience notices certain word standing out. "The king", "the Imp", "dead" and "Stannis" are commonly thrown around.

Eventually Jack happens to stand at the right spot to get the meat of it. "The king is dead. The Imp has slain him."

The image speeds forward and the audience see the words: 2 HOURS LATER. Jack reaches the gate.

The scene is no less chaotic, though somewhat quieter. The single draw gate stands tall and open. People and their belongings are moving mostly inward. Preceding their entrance are dozens of guards wearing gold colored wool cloaks.

Most of these men look a combination of furious or exhausted. They are shouting, punching and kicking at people and their animals. The audience cannot tell if they are helping with the crowds or not.

Jack walks with the flow until it is his turn to be confronted by a guard. The guard approaches him without really looking Jack's way. The man is red faced and sweating profusely. "State your...", he trails off. He then looks Jack up and down. He is a head shorter than Jack.

"Your business?" the guard blurts out.

"I come from the Wall, to see the king. Or whoever is in charge," Jack says.

"No one'll see Night's Watch now. And there's no food here without coin, and no beds," he finishes gruffly.

"I don't intend to linger," Jack replies.

There is a silence as the guard appears to weigh his options. "Alright, on with you then." He waves toward King's Landing.

Jack walks through the large gate that is decorated with the carving of Dragons. He does pay some attention to the carvings, before the crowd pushes him onward. Entering the actual city has an immediate lessening of the crowds' effect. Dirt and cobbled roads split into different directions.

Not even bothering with discretion, Jack opens his arm panel and accesses his all-purpose data tablet. A few swipes later and he settles on a city map. Many of the viewers wished he lingered longer on the image, but Jack has apparently seen what he needs. He closes the panel and strides swiftly into the city. The commercials begin.

As usual the dolling out of information coincides with Jack's journey. The internet is gifted with a history of the city and some of its rulers. It covers various wars and marriages ranging from the Targaryens through the Baratheons. What is glaringly missing, is the cross data referencing dragons as well as recent events.

When the show returns, it is obvious Jack has travelled some distance within the city. Jack pauses atop a stone bridge for a moment and looks upon a hill with a collapsed dome. It is an impressive sight for the viewers. In fact it all is.

This is an alien world at the height of its civilization. Many viewers are noting the architecture, from hovel to manse, stone to wood and poor to rich. The city offers a diverse expression of each.

The image skips ahead to Jack wandering an obviously poorer section of the city. The words: FLEA BOTTOM, appears on the image. The streets are narrow and filthy. The audience can almost smell the place. Small pigsties dot this area, with their runoff trickling into the paths where the vacant-eyed beggars sit. A topless woman is standing in a small doorway, obviously displaying her wares.

Jack glances at these sites, but continues on. Still within Flea Bottom, he is stopped at what appears to be a collection of tanneries. Animal hides are hanging up flatly, while men and women are stirring boiling pots over cook fires.

A sudden clamor of yelling and horses comes from behind. Those going about their lives, duck into their modest homes. Jack turns around just in time to see several dirty men running his way, followed by gold cloaked men riding horses. Jack is forced to step back into the nearest narrow street.

The men on foot run past, quickly followed by the horses. Two of the horses stop in front of Jack, blocking him into place. There is a much higher scream from the other end of the street, and Jack spins to find the source. Barely within view, the viewers can see a small girl being forcefully pulled by the hands by a much larger man. She is screaming for help.

Jack does not hesitate and barrels toward them. In no time he reaches an intersection and the man and girl. The man has a low hanging straw hat that hides his face. The girl has brown hair and large brown eyes. "Hey", Jack barks.

Wordlessly the man releases his hold on the girl and runs off, darting around a corner. Jack turns from him to the girl. She is all smiles, looking up at him. "Thank you, thank you. Come", she squeaks.

She grabs Jack's hand and pulls. Jack looks in each direction before letting himself be led. As the girl takes him through several quick turns, it is obvious she knows where she is heading. All the while, she repeats the same mantra, "Thank you, thank you. Come."

They reach an open circular area, surrounded by higher quality homes, at least for Flea Bottom. The homes are two stories of stone and wood. In the center, of what must be considered a courtyard is a well.

"Come," the small girl commands. She pushes through the wood door of one of these homes and leads Jack inside. The light change obscures Jack's cameras as Jack enters. There is a short hall that opens to a sparsely decorated great room. Standing in the center is a bald, overweight man, wearing peasant's clothes. He is reading a parchment, seemingly unaware of Jack having entered.

The girl runs up to him. Finally the bald man seems to notice the two have entered. "Oh, what's this?" he asks in a soft tone.

The girl pulls at his sleeve and the bald man bends over. She appears to whisper something in his ear. A moment later she runs past him, up nearly invisible steps. The sound of a door shutting is followed by another sound of something heavy sliding into place.

"It sounds as if you have saved my little bird. Thank you," the bald man says. He approaches Jack and takes one of Jack's hands into both of his. His mouth is smiling, but his eyes are darting over Jack nonstop. "You must be very brave. And honorable, I should add. Most would not have spared a glance for the poor children of these streets."

"No problem," Jack says flatly.

"Oh, how terrible of me. Wine?" the bald man offers.

"No. Thank you," Jack grunts. "Well I'm glad to have helped, but I should be on my way."

"Of course, a great warrior with a grand duty. You know, your accent is odd to me. I myself am not originally from Westeros, but it is home." The man looks around wistfully. "Yet I would still offer you what food and drink you would allow me. To unburden you, even slightly, from your pressing duties. Where did you say you were from again?"

"I have come from the Wall," Jack replies cautiously.

"How remarkable," the bald man says in awe. "But you were not born there, no doubt," he laughs in a high pitch. "Oh, yes, the food." He walks to a small table at the side of the room and grabs a tray. Bringing it over, the viewers can see some bread, cheese and sausage.

The man then sets it on another small wobbly table. He pulls over an equally eager chair and gestures to Jack. Jack sighs and plucks a chair over to the table. Jack sits across from the man and waits.

"Do not hesitate. We stand on no prayer or ceremony around here. I, unfortunately, have no salt, but I do have bread if you were worried I was going to murder you," he tilts his head back and laughs uproariously. As his laugh subsides, his round soft face then takes a serious note. "It is sad that such customs are no longer observed, though."

Jack reaches for the tray, but the bald man catches Jack's hand with his own amazingly fast. "You should not hesitate to remove your gloves, or boots for that matter. My home is yours, my friend." His eyes then focus on Jacks black glove. "The stitching on this is incredible. Flawless. What hands could do this? And what material is this?" He looks from Jack's glove to the man himself with a very studious expression. Just as quickly he releases Jack's hand.

"Forgive me, I am too curious for my own good. It is just I work one of those tanneries you undoubtedly passed. I am always interested in exceptional works," he finishes with renewed smiling. "Please," he gesture to the tray, "Do not let me delay you again..."

Jack cuts him off by snatching a handful of the morsels with a speed that far rivals that of his host. "Thanks," he murmurs between bites.

His host seems to be frozen between a smile and jaw dropping curiosity. "I am happy my meager offerings may sate you. You were telling me where you are from."

"No I wasn't," Jack replies. "Actually I will have some of that wine you offered. If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not," his host smiles warmly. He gets up, walks across the room, bottles jingle and then he returns. He pores from a clay vase into two cups and then retakes his seat. "No poison either," he giggles.

Jack drinks deeply and sets his cup down. "Wouldn't matter, if the poison is from a plant or animal."

The bald man laughs. "That is a bold claim. I suppose you also know magics that let you strike men down without sword, spear or bow."

"Well..., wait," Jack finishes with hesitation. "I should be going," he says then stands quickly.

"Tell me friend, where are you off to?" the bald man asks with only the suggestion of a smile now.

Jack grunts and drops a closed fist into his opposing hand. "You want to know? I don't care. I have a message and great surprise I need to show the royal assholes at the," he flips open his arm cover on his data tablet, "Red Keep."

"Oh, they will have no business with you today, I'm afraid. Have you not heard? The King is dead and his uncle, Tyrion, has been accused of his murder. The trial will begin shortly," the bald man finishes as he lightly nibbles a wedge of cheese.

"The Imp? His uncle is called the Imp?" Jack asks.

The bald man nibbles onward for a moment. "It is how some name him."

"Whatever man," Jack snorts. "They will see me, I guarantee it."

"You should stay," the bald man says loud and directly.

The door Jack entered from slams shut. A heavy scraping noise follows behind it. From overhead many heavy feet are quickly scrambling from the floor above. A hidden door to Jack's left opens and men with iron cudgels poor out. They come storming down the stairs the girl had run from as well. "Where are you from," Jack's host asks. The episode ends.

The interim between episodes prompts the discussion if Jack is too nice or Westeros is just that bad. Comedians make comparisons to how the people of Westeros would make good politicians. Historians simply try to remind the world of our own dark chapters of history. They are more enamored by the sights of King's Landing.

A new petition begins asking the network: Dragons, YES OR NO? The network naturally does not reply and the world is left to speculate. Most do not believe that such creatures have not existed, even in Westeros. Some remind them that a world with wights and Others may possess other magical creatures.

There is also the further spun out data. This time it clarifies the relationship among the Lannisters and their connection to power. Most recently the king, son of Cersei, was poisoned at his wedding. He was to marry a daughter of the Tyrells, and in so doing bringing more power to the Lannister family. The 'Kingslayer' has just arrived from the war front, injured and perhaps changed the site opines.

The next episode begins with an image of darkness. The darkness is suddenly splintered with shard of light and a great crashing sound. Jack is going through a door.

The unfortunate men on the other side of the door are splayed on the ground. Most unfortunately, a couple of them get up to fight Jack. He has his extended baton in his hand and uses it on their wrists. They drop their cudgels in screams of pain. Jack follows after with tossing each man roughly to the ground.

Jack turns and walks back toward the door he had just exited. He walks over the moaning bodies of a dozen or so men. The fat man is still standing ahead to Jack's right. Jack walks past him and toward some baskets next to a small table. He rummages around, and then the audience watches as Jack takes a collection of food. He is gnawing on a dried sausage as he walks by the bald man. The bald man himself, watches placidly.

Jack leaves the man and his companions, and follows through the courtyard. It appears he tries to follow the path the girl led him on. After several turns down the narrow streets, it becomes obvious to the audience that Jack has become lost. Sure enough, the image starts skipping Jack through different parts of Flea Bottom. "Damn," Jack says to himself. It is starting to get dark out.

A thought finally seems to occur to Jack as he suddenly begins to sprint forward. A drunken man offhandedly yells at Jack as passes. Ignoring him Jack leaps to the top of a sturdy looking stone home or shop. He loses a foot as a stone is dislodged and slides downward. Jack quickly recovers and rights himself upward.

Jack opens his map again and turns a slow circle. Finally he and the audience see the collapsed dome he had spied before. Jack uses it as a landmark and points toward the Red Keep. The name appears on his display. Jack marks a blip there and a spot called The Hook.

He leaps a few more roof tops before landing on the street. Guards begin yelling about a curfew and order people to go to their homes. Jack picks up his pace and finds himself quickly reaching a wider thoroughfare. He passes apparent landmarks unaware. The words: STREET OF SISTERS and GUILDHALL OF THE ALCHEMISTS appear as Jack looks their way and moves on. Many viewers groan, as they feel there was a missed opportunity.

Jack reaches The Hook. It turns widely and is mostly fish shops and warehouses. A gathering of guards is ahead and Jack ducks into a darkened doorway. One of them is barking assignments to the others. The other men reply with grunts, groans and unintelligible jokes.

Not waiting to see if they are coming his way, Jack back tracks and quickly scales the nearest building. They are much larger here than Flea Bottom, but pose no trouble for Jack. He reaches the top and has a scenic look over King's Landing and the bay just beyond.

Jack scurries low along the rooftop before finding the large chimney stack. Smoke is billowing upward. Jack ungloved a hand and lays it on the stone stack. "Nice and warm," Jack observes. He builds his cot and fastens it down. Before bedding down for the night Jack scans the skyline. Not far away the producers mark the location of the Red Keep. By now, most viewers know it is the royal home. Manmade fires dot the walls all along the keep, illuminating its pale red walls. Jack lays his head down for the night. It is, again, commercial time.

Another point of discussion, between the last episode and this, is Jack's apparent lack of regard in blending in. It did not gain much traction before as it was dismissed as an anomaly. But now, many others begin to see him nonchalantly touting the fact that he is an alien in this world. Between jumping on roofs, beating multiple men with supernatural strength and accessing his computer no matter who's around, many viewers speculate that Jack has given up on fitting in.

The show returns with Jack having already been on the move. He is near the docks as the sun is not yet fully overhead. Jack walks and eats. He downs two loaves of bread, three sausages and a wedge of cheese as he walks. He ignores the bustling fish trade around him and strolls the stone path as it begins to slope upward. Ahead, the viewers get a closer look at the Red Keep.

The keep is surrounded by large walls, topped by manned archer lookouts. The first pair, of the seven enormous towers, begins to come into view. The road leads toward the front gatehouse. The gate itself is a magnificent bronze structure. Smaller doors to the side are obviously more practical in use. More gold cloaked guards are standing outside the gate and can be seen patrolling the upper walls.

Jack seems unperturbed by their numbers and presses on. He is about 10 meters from the gate when a few of the guards saunter in his direction. The lead one gestures with a hand for Jack to come over. The man looks bored. Jack trots at a slight jog to hurry toward the man.

"No one's going in," the guard half-heartedly declares. "Trial is starting."

"I understand," Jack starts. "But I'm only here to see the jailer for recruits. Papers here to explain it all." Jack takes out a few scrolls and hands them to the man. The leader unrolls them and the looks awkwardly to a few of the others. They give light sheepish shrugs in reply.

"As you can read," Jack emphasizes the last word, "I am to gather able men, to take to the Wall. That's Lord Tywin Lannister's signature, you see."

Again the guard looked awkwardly for help while glancing at the unfurled scroll. Receiving no aid, he rolls it up and hands it back to Jack. "Grit, take him to the dungeon," the leader says. He then looks at Jack intently. "But don't get too ahead o' yerself. You won't be taking the Imp with you." He and the other laugh uproariously.

Grit is a short, brutish man. He leads Jack through a side door inside. From there they walk through an open courtyard. It is a bustling atmosphere with servants beating rugs, washing dishes and emptying chamber pots. Many are huddled together whispering nonstop.

There are also a great number of more guards. Audience members wonder aloud to each other if that is normal. More than a few servants give Jack an odd glance. In fact, a boy of around 10 years old sees Jack and does an immediate about face. He runs full speed around a corner.

Jack and his escort reach one of the shorter towers. A heavy wooden door stands before them. Grit reaches for it, but Jack stops him. "I need the privy before I start haggling down below," Jack says in his most annoyed voice.

Grit grunts and waves a hand behind them, presumably in the direction of a privy. Remarkably the man then walks onto his own business apparently. Jack slowly walks toward his supposed direction, before taking a sudden turn toward the keep. He opens another door that means nothing to the viewers.

From there it is halls, great and small, with tapestries and long mirrors. Jack passes kitchens and spiral staircases that probably lead to somewhere very interesting, many viewers exclaim. But Jack passes these tantalizing turns, and the servants moving about, with deliberate purpose.

After several more twists and turns, Jack finds himself at great wooden double doors. Outside are four guards with gold cloaks. They are attentive and step toward Jack, hands on hilts. Jack pauses and raises both hands, shoulder high. "As you can see, I'm unarmed."

"State your business," one of the men demands bruskly.

"I am a witness against The Imp. I was commanded to attend," Jack states. He attempts to sound annoyed.

"A Night's Watchman? What the hell would you know of the murder of kings?" The lead guard barked.

"The Imp stayed at The Wall for a time," Jack sighed. "He made some bold claims about the king. And I have papers." Jack rustles again into pockets to produce a parchment.

The lead guard reads it. He turns to the others, "It says this man bares a grave message, to all those loyal to the realm. And he is to deliver his message to all who would listen. Signed by," the guard sighs irritably, "Lord Commander Mormont." The others seem to nod in assent. "Alright, enter quietly and step to your right."

Jack proceeds ahead, but is stopped suddenly. "You sure you don't have any weapons?" the lead guard asks, inches from Jack's face.

"Well I have a modified, all-weather .45, with a laser sight and several hundred rounds," Jack answers flatly.

"What?," the guard asks dumbfounded.

"Nothing. To the left. Thanks," Jack says as he side steps the man and opens one of the large doors.

Another hall stand before the viewers. It is massive with a long carpet stretching to the other end. The walls have enormous tapestries depicting hunting. There are long narrow windows on the side walls. At the end of the hall, the viewers make out what appears to be a throne.

Jack does not step to his right as he had been commanded. Instead he begins to walk up the middle. There are a number of spectators sitting in rows to both sides. They seem well dressed for the most part. Along the walls is an array of gold cloaked guards. At the end of the hall is a table with a three men sitting and facing Jack's direction. To the left and right of them are several guards in white.

Jack's presence has not gone unnoticed. Several people stare at and begin to murmur. Perhaps it is due to Jack's long strides and unabated direction toward the throne. Guards begin to step steadily his way from the periphery. At last one of the men from the table, facing the viewers, addresses the situation. A bald man, seemingly in his fifties and with golden side whiskers stands. "What is this then?" his voice asks with steady command.

To the bald man's right, a voice calls out from out of view. "My lords and ladies, if I may? I present before you Jack McCallen, Comet Born," the voice announces. Walking into view is the portly man that had tried to ambush Jack before. His clothes are now fine purple silks. The show goes to commercial.

Most viewers groan at the timing. Things were just starting to get really good, they exclaim. The break brings redirection to more unveiled history of Westeros. In particular the Iron Throne is featured. It was forged by the first of the Targaryen kings, Aegon I. It was rumored to be made from a thousand swords of surrendered enemies and forged in dragon fire. Its reputation is that is is uncomfortable at best and at times deadly.

Many viewers share conversations as to Jack's motive. Some take the stance that he should have used his Night's Watch papers to take his time and declare the trouble in the north appropriately. Others say he should have taken the offer of dumping it on the local clergy, while a few agree that Jack should shove it down the rulers of the land's throats.

As the show returns, Jack is in stride toward the front of the hall. Guards, some with white cloaks, are closing in on him. The man with golden whiskers booms to the entire gathering, "You there, hold," he directs toward Jack. "Varys, explain this," he demands from the bald man in purple.

"Of course my lord," Varys simpers. "The man before you has traveled from north of the Wall. Do not be deceived, however, into thinking he is either wildling or Night's Watch. My sources confirm he is not of the Watch, and obviously he is too well trained and equipped for a savage. Nor is he from Westeros. He has an odd accent and little knowledge of our realm, its people or history."

"What is he about then?" asks the golden whiskered man, turning from studying Jack to Varys.

"His true motive is unknown yet, my lord. He came at the time of the red comet, and no ship's crew can place him. Perhaps a faceless man?" Varys asks with a hint of whimsy.

"Well, let's have it. What is your purpose then?" The golden whiskered man asks.

Jack stoops down and pulls a bag from off his back. Guards, of all sort, step closer with hands on hilts. Jack continues unabated, and pulls out the transparent bag containing the wight's head. He unseals the bag and reaches in. Rust colored preservative fluid drips off the head as Jack holds it up. He pivots for all to see. The reaction is as most of the The Travelers viewers expected.

The crowd that had been present for the entertainment of a trial got a new show instead. Women screamed and men cried out in dismay. Jack and his cameras looked up at the head, as if to confirm it was performing as expected. Sure enough, the eyes blazed blue and the jaw gnashed impotently.

The hall was now frozen and Jack took the opportunity to walk the rest of the room. His focus was straight ahead as he strode past the assembled lords and ladies. The audience was shocked as they watched him walk to the Iron Throne itself. The viewers could now confirm for themselves that it was, indeed, made out of beaten and blackened swords.

Jack climbed the steps up to the throne. He then placed the wight's head on it. Jack turned and walked back down to face the gawking crowd.

"It's true, I'm not from these lands. I have travelled from the north to here, with the mission of warning you all of what is coming. Many times I have wondered why I should bother. You all seem intent on killing each other before these things get a chance," Jack says, gesturing to the wight. "But I feel I must at least try for the sake of the 'smallfolk', the people you seem to enjoy torturing and murdering."

There is a long silent pause as the assembly continues to stare in horror. Only the man in purple, Varys, seems to have composure. He is whipping his head around from the faces of those around him to Jack and the wight. "But it is not your place," Varys says shattering the silence. "You were commanded by Lord Commander Mormont to deliver the message, not to command the realm," he finishes the last with an emphasis on the ridiculousness of the notion.

"I should also tell the good Lord and Ladies, here gathered, that this man has broken the King's Law. He has assaulted men at The Twins and killed loyal retainers of Ser Gregor Clegane," Varys almost yells the second charge.

A heavy scraping sound comes from the far left. "You killed my men?" a voice asks that is deeper than any the viewers have ever heard.

Jack looks left to see the largest man any person has ever seen. By most viewers' quick calculation, this man in full armor must be at least eight feet tall. All of his proportion, arms, torso and legs, are huge as well. He wears a golden tunic with three black dogs on it.

Jack looks to Varys and shakes his head. Varys gives a little shrug, "one of my birds spotted you in the courtyard."

Jack steps toward Clegane. The knight begins to walk toward him as well. He has a massive hilted sword at his side. In seconds both men charge at each other.

Ser Gregor shocks the viewers, and apparently Jack, with his speed and strength. He grabs Jack's forearms with his hands and tosses him into a row of benches. The silence is broken completely as now people are yelling and screaming about the fight.

Jack propels himself from the benches by slamming both hands behind him. A spray of wood shards surround him as he leaps toward Ser Gregor. This time he is intercepted by the white clothed guards. They make a half pinwheel of sword around him.

The golden whiskered man has taken control of himself and is commanding Ser Gregor to leave. The giant does so, reluctantly, and stares death at Jack as he goes. The yelling seems to deflate with his going. Except for one.

The viewers thought they heard a voice keep shouting one phrase over and over, but they could not make it out before. Now that the hall becomes quieter, they can make out the words In fact they grow closer to Jack.

"I choose trial by combat," the voice shouts. Jack looks down to see a little person, with blond hair and half his nose missing from an ugly wound. He is in shackles, but strives to raise Jack's hand while smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asks. The credits quickly roll.


End file.
